Unfinished Buisness
by NYPDAngell
Summary: Everything can change in a New York minute. Something Jess Angell knows only too well. When she witness her moms death, the killer comes back after almost 20 years for her as she is the only one who can ID him. Crap summary, better one inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the second story for me and it's going to be alot longer than my last one. This one is set three months after A Waiting Nightmare which makes Jess 3 months pregnant in this one. **

**SUMMARY: **_Everything you know, everything you love can change in a New York minute, one shot, one death and the demons still live inside of you for years to come. New York Detective Jessica Angell knows of that all to well, she witnessed her mothers murder and know the demons are coming back...its starting all over again...all of the pain...the sacrifice well that's just the beginning._

_40 women, 40 children, 19 years...for 19 years the suspect has felt hurt...unable to find himself so he takes it out on others...one event triggered it all...when someone kills, it's all in their mind..._

_With Jessica Angell being the only person that can ID this killer he comes back for her and stops his nationwide raping spree to finally nip things in the bud, is the end for Jessica Angell or can the people who are the best in the business, the men and women from the NYPD do what they are best at and find this killer before he takes one of their own?..._

* * *

**August 1991**

_But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have-  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun..._

The words of Cindy Lauper blasted through the car stereo as ten year old girl drove home from baseball practice with her mom. She was really excited about getting to spend some time alone with her mom and have alot of girly chats. She was very mature for her age and was in every way the spitting image of her mother. She sang along to the words and giggled as her mom kept looking at her and chuckling at how much fun her daughter was having. Pulling up in the drive way, she was quick to unbuckle her seat belt and jump out of the car and giggled. Her mom got out of the car and looked at her as she walked around to open the trunk of the car.

"Take it easy sweetheart, you don't want to do yourself injury before the big game on Saturday" Her mother said to her.

"I be fine mom, so when is daddy getting home from work?" The girl asked. "Your father has taken Ryan and Riley to football practice, Curtis and Danny are at a sleepover" Her mother replied as she got the groceries out of the trunk and locked the car then headed inside with her daughter.

It was routine that Curtis and Danny as they were slightly older, at the age of 16 and almost 18 that they would be doing their own thing and not "boring family stuff" as they often put it. The woman set the bags on the counter and began to put them away as the girl picked out the stuff for baking the cake with.

"You think daddy will like his cake mommy?" The little girl asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Of course he will sweetie, he always loves it when you bake him a cake. Do you want to get started and I will help you in a moment"

The girl nodded and got out the Ingredients that she was going to need along with the baking tray. She got the cocoa powder and looked at her mom. "Mom will you do this part the water be too hot for me"

The mother chuckled and slowly poured in the hot water and the little girl blended the cocoa powder together with the water, loving the feel of it. "It feels really warm" She giggled and the mother left it aside until it had cooled down.

Once it had cooled down, she began to cream the margarine and sugar to the mix and began to fold it in along with the cocoa. Letting her daughter do the next part which was to add the eggs. She giggled as she stood on the chair so she was the same height as her mother. Slowly beating the eggs into the mix as her mother sieved in the flour with the second egg, they both worked together to mix it all together.

"I wanna eat it now mommy it looks lovely" She giggled. "Doubt it would taste very nice at the moment sweetie" Both of them laughed and the little girl sieved in the rest of the flour, loving the feel of it on her hands.

"Flour really soft mommy" She giggled. The cake was ready to be baked once the mother had turned it into a greased seven inch tin and placed it in the oven.

"How long until it done mommy?" The little girl asked. "About a half hour sweetie so go and wash your hands and get changed" The little girl nodded and went to get changed. Although she didn't get very far when a man burst in through the front door.

The little girl screamed and ran back into the kitchen and hid behind her mom, she was scared, like any ten year old would be. "Who are you and what do you want?" The mother asked, clearly she was scared too.

The man stood at 6ft tall. He had an eye patch over one eye which scared the little girl even more as it reminded her of the pirate movies she watched with her brothers that she really shouldn't have. He wore a long black coat and had a scar down the side of his face and his teeth were stained yellow as well as him having two gold teeth.

"I've been watching you for a while, you have an amazing family. Where are they all?" He asked in a deep husky voice. "What do you want? Get the hell out of my home before I call the police" The woman yelled back to him as her eyes scanned the room for anything close by that she could use as a weapon.

"That will not be necessary" He said and looked down to the little girl. "Be a good little girl and go to your room, me and your mommy need to spend some time alone"

The little girl just shook her head, she was too scared to move or even make a sound. Her hand gripped on tighter to her mothers leg as she tried not to cry.

"Very well then. You'll just have to watch" He said with an evil laugh that echoed the room. He grabbed onto the mothers hand and pulled her closer to him. The girl screamed and the man hit her hard across the face, making her fall to the floor. "I'll deal with you later" He simply said as he dragged the mother into the sitting room. The little girl screamed and began to cry as her face stung.

"GET OFF ME" The mother yelled as she tried to fight the man off as he pushed her to the floor, soon unbuckling his belt he pulled his pants down and ripped the womans clothes off before forcing himself on top of her, gagging her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Once he had finished after several times, he just laughed at her as she lay on the floor crying. "Now to give your daughter the same treatment" He said with an evil smirk and laugh.

"NO...YOU LEAVE HER ALONE" She yelled out to him. He just laughed at her and bent down to her. "I'm sorry, but it seems that you won't be around to stop me" He laughed before stabbing her several times in the chest and abdomen until she was no longer fighting the attack. He pulled his pants up and walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen, leaving the mother to bleed out on the floor.

The little girl screamed as she saw the man coming into the kitchen and paniced as she tried to run out the back door, but it had been locked. "Here kiddy kiddy, i got some sweeties for you"

The man laughed and grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulder and slammed her down onto the table, She kicked and screamed but that just seemed to be more of a turn on for the man. He quickly unbuckled his belt and ripped the girls clothes off as he repeated his previous actions that he had done with the mother, gagging the girls mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Once he had done ejaculating over her, he laughed and pulled his pants up and buckled his belt again. The girl sat there on the table, shaking violently as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Now listen to me princess, you can't tell anyone what happened here, cos if you do, i'll be back for you". He laughed and went to rub her cheek until he heard the front door opening.

"Marie, we're home, you here?" The voice of the husband called out. The man groaned and bolted out the back door as fast as a cheetah cat. Ryan and Riley walked into the sitting room. "MOOOOOOM" Riley yelled out as he ran over to his mom, who was lying on the floor. The husband soon rushed in and screamed in fear as he looked down at his wifes lifeless body.

"Where's your sister?" The man yelled out. Ryan ran out of the sitting room and into the kitchen and found his sister on the kitchen floor, shaking violently. He gently picked her up and cuddled her.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD" He yelled out from the kitchen and the husband rushed in to see what he was yelling at and his heart broke at the sight of his daughter on the kitchen floor. He picked her up and cuddled her as Riley, being the older one at the age of 14 and Ryan being 12, called the police.

* * *

Jessica Angell sat in the back of her fathers car as he was driving her back to New York. She had been on vacation with her dad and her brothers for the past week. It was something they did every year. Though Jess wasn't really paying any attention to what the conversation was but instead was more focused on the song that was on the radio.

_But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have-  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

She took a deep breath as she went off into a world of her own. Just thinking about what happened on her fathers birthday 19 years ago. The day that turned out to be the worst day ever for the Angell family. When Cliff lost his wife and the children lost their mother and his only daughter was violently raped by the same crook that killed his wife.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should i continue? Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking through the mirror of the car, Cliff Angell looked back on his daughter who was in the back seat, trying not to fall asleep as she rubbed her small baby bump. She had told her family of her pregnancy just before they left to take her back to New York and Cliff was still trying to come to terms with the fact that his little girl was so grown up now and would soon be having a baby and be married. Although three of his sons were married now with children of their own, it was always different with Jess as she was his only daughter.

"Everything ok Jessie?" He asked as he looked back at her as they had come to the Brooklyn Bridge and traffic was moving rather slow.

It had actually taken Jess a while to even respond to her father as she was lost in her own little world, the sound of Cindy Lauper still playing on the radio

"Jessie" Cliff called out again, reaching back to give her a slight nudge which brought her out of her daydream. She looked at him with a frown on her face

"W...what? I... yeah I'm fine" She lied but she didn't really want to talk about it and Cliff had a fair idea of what was going on inside her head. She shifted about in the back seat, resting her head against the back of the seat with her legs rested across the length of the back seat, she was looking through a photo album of when she was a child, smiling softly as she remembered the days clearly and how happy they all were.

"I know you might not want to talk about it sweetheart, and I respect that, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me" Cliff said back to his daughter and she just nodded her head in response.

"I know dad, and thank you for not pushing me to talk about it I just...It's hard too" She said taking in a deep breath and near jumped out of her skin when her phone began to vibrate in her jeans back pocket. She groaned and pulled it out to be met with a photo of Don smiling back at her from the caller ID.

"Hey babe" His voice sounded over the phone which soon put a smile on her face. She had missed him like crazy and although they talked on the phone every night, it still wasn't the same as being able to lie in his arms

"Hey" She said back to him with a chuckle, resting a hand on her slight bump.

"Just thought I'd call and check up on my fiancé and my son" He said with a cheeky smirk, he was rather convinced that the baby was going to be a boy though Jess was convinced that the baby was going to be a girl. "Don, this baby is girl" She said and laugh which made even her father smile as he made his way through the traffic.

"Nah, that baby is a Flack, which makes it a boy, I'm telling ya Jess. So ah, have a good trip?" He asked as he was rattling around in the kitchen. She had rang him earlier that morning to let him know what time she would be home at and he wanted to surprise her with a meal.

"Yeah it was ah... I'll tell you about it later, are you rattling around in the kitchen?" She laughed as she ran her hand through her hair and wound down the window as she was becoming too hot.

"Me? Yeah" He said and swore in Irish as he closed the drawer on his finger, he really hated being in the kitchen at the moment.

"Well of course, you, who else would I be talking too?"

"Ah, good point" He chuckled and held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he began his preparations and following the instructions on what to do.

"Ok well I'll be home soon, we're at the Brooklyn Bridge now so I'll be about a half hour, I gotta drop by the store and pick up a few things"

"Half an hour? Ok, then I'll see you then. I love you babe"

"I love you too" She said before hanging up. Don of course was now beginning to panic and contemplated just getting a take away as he wouldn't have the meal ready on time, but he would sure as hell try. Jess chuckled to herself and Cliff continued to make his way through the hefty traffic on the bridge.

* * *

Cliff parked the car in the parking lot at the supermarket and Jess got out of the car and had a good stretch. Cliff got out of the car with her and she looked around at him

"You're coming in with me?" She asked raising an eyebrow, knowing how much her father hated shopping.

Cliff looked at her and chuckled. "Knowing how long you women take in the store I figured I may as well join you instead of waiting in the car for you"

Jess looked at him and chuckled shaking her head before hooking her thumbs through the belt loop of her jeans and walked into the store.

"Do you ever wish you could just turn back time?" She asked looking over at her father. She knew it was a rather silly question but she was starting to open up to him. "I mean... you know, you don't get excited on your birthdays anymore and I can't blame you for that I just...I just wish she could see me now you know"

Cliff looked over at her and felt a bit of relief. He knew Jess had a lot on her plate with her pregnancy and her recent trauma with having to put away an old friend for triple murder. He was used to her bottling things up inside so her opening up to him was a surprise to him as much as it was to her.

"Every day of my life Jessie, I wish I could turn back time. I miss her, we all do and she can see you now Jess, and I just know that she would be so proud of you" He said as he rubbed her cheek.

"Loosing her was the worst day of my life, and the fact that it happened on my birthday just made it even worse. But after a few years it starts to get easier" He said with a soft smile though Jess wasn't smiling.

"Even though he's still out there? Even though he was never caught? Doesn't it scare you?" She asked and that was when Cliff stopped her in her tracks and placed both of his hands on her shoulders

"Jessie, look at me. I am your father, and no matter how old you are you will always be my little girl. Yeah, that bastard is still out there but I have no doubt in my mind that he will be brought to justice. I don't want you to worry about that right now ok? The only thing I want you to concentrate on is that baby, and your life with Don, you don't need to be adding stress to a pregnancy sweetheart"

Jess looked at him and nodded before hugging her father tightly. "Thank you Daddy" "Don't you mention it kiddo. Now I believe you have some shopping to do" He said with a slight chuckle and snaked his arm around her shoulder as he walked into the store with her.

* * *

Don had most of the meal done. Surprisingly he managed to get it done within record time and felt rather proud of himself. He had spent the whole day spring cleaning the apartment though the one thing he didn't think to do was to get in some groceries though luckily he had what he needed for the meal anyways. He got changed into a pair of smart black pants and a white sweater before he lit the candles at the table and began to set up. Jess called him to let him know that she was on her way home and the food would have been done by then which made it perfect timing.

Jess got home and walked through the door of the apartment. She only had to get a few things at the store so she only had two bags to carry up. Her dad had gone to meet a few old friends at the pub knowing that Jess would be needing some time alone with Don after being away from him for an entire week which seemed like an eternity to them both.

"Baby I'm home" She said as she got through the door and looked around her in amazement. The apartment was spotless. Brad Paisley, Jess' favourite singer was playing in the background and the table had candles in the centre and Don standing beside the table with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Well if it isn't the love of my life" He said with a smirk playing on his lips as he set down the bottle of wine and took the bags from her before pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly. "God I missed you"

Jess moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and softly massaged the back of his head as she kissed him back with equal passion.

"I missed you too. What's all this?"

She asked looking at him and smiled. Don winked and led her over to the table and pulled out the chair for her. Jess chuckled and sat herself down as Don kissed her on the cheek.

"Just welcoming home my Queen"

He said with a wink as he went and got the plates and set hers down in front of her and poured her a glass of wine.

"Dinner is served my Queen" He winked and poured her a glass of red wine.

"Don this is...you didn't have to do this"

"Yeah I did. And it was no trouble at all I mean, the kitchen is still standing so I guess I didn't do too bad after all"

She chuckled and took a sip of her wine before she began to eat.

"This is really good, you make the best lasagne ever baby"

She said with a wink which made him blush.

"Yeah, it's all homemade as well, I done it all from scratch. I can't cook much else and well anything else would just take too long and a lot of patience which I don't have"

He chuckled as he took a sip of his wine. He wanted to know how her week was though knowing why she went to be with her family for the week was a rather personal matter for Jess and he knew she never spoke of it that often so he wouldn't push her on it and let her tell him in her own time.

"I've always loved lasagne though I'm just too lazy and well you know me, I just buy it all pre-packed but you, my handsome fiancé, are gonna be my personal chef when it comes to lasagne from now on"

She said with a cheeky wink and kissed him deeply and tucked into the rest of her meal.

"No problem, just don't expect me to wear an apron saying kiss the cook"

He said with a smirk on his lips which made her burst out laughing. She was so gonna be buying him one of those aprons.

Dinner finished and Jess went and got changed into her pyjamas as Don washed up.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked looking over at him from the sofa.

"Sure, you can chose, though please, Jess, no Harry Potter"

Jess glared at him and scrunched up her nose as she flickered through the channels to see what was on before she would have a look through their DVD collection. Jess had recently made Don sit through all Harry Potter movies, she was a huge Potter fan but he wasn't much of one and she was determined to turn him into one.

"Ok. No Harry Potter for the day but you know, we only have one more movie to go through, Half Blood Prince and then you're all up to date"

She said with a chuckle which made him groan and give in.

"Alright, fine. Harry Potter and the half blood prince it is"

"YAY!" Jess giggled like a kid for a second before putting the disc into the player as she already had it in her hand and hadn't intended on choosing any other movie. Don finished drying up and quickly got changed into his sweat pants and t-shirt before cuddling up with Jess on the sofa.

The two had been silent in each others arms throughout the first hour of the movie. Jess was lying between his legs with her head rested on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her with his hand on her bump and hers on top of his. The silence was broken when Jess let out a soft chuckle which wasn't directed at the film.

"What's so funny?"

Don asked looking down at her. She looked up at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, this just kinda reminds me of the exact moment when I told you I was pregnant"

Don laughed and kissed her on the cheek

"Yeah, I think my poor heart is still recovering from that"

She chuckled and kissed him deeply. Don groaned and kissed her back, soon deepening the kiss.

_Once they finished their ice cream and the other food in the basket. Jess bit on her lip and figured now would be a good time to talk to him. She shifted herself closer to him and sat between his legs and leaned back into him, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"I need to talk to you about something" _

_She said as she bit on her lip which made Don frown. _

_"Everything ok babe?" She took a deep breath._

_"Don I..." She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I'm pregnant..."_

_Don looked at her and his eyes widened as she said those words. Raising his eyebrows he pulled away from her slightly._

"_Pregnant? As in.."_

"_As in having a baby Don"_

_Don just looked at her and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hearing things. He wasn't sure what to say, he, Don Flack, was going to be a father. He didn't know that to think._

"_I ...a...holy shit..."_

_She chuckled and bit on her lip_

"_Well, I guess it's a good thing that you haven't passed out on me"_

"_Oh I wouldn't count that out just yet. I ah...Oh God...a baby? I...oh man this is huge... "_

"_Are you ok?" She chuckled_

"_My fiancé just told me she's pregnant, I'm the happiest man on Earth"_

_He said before kissing her tenderly._

Jess broke from the kiss as the need for air became a necessity.

"You never did pass out on me"

She laughed and kissed him again before going back to enjoy the rest of the movie. Don chuckled and tenderly rubbed her small bump. He was marrying the woman he loved and they were having a baby, he couldn't possibly be any happier.

"That could still happen, I mean, from what Danny has told me the whole birthing thing can pretty intense"

He said with a chuckle though Jess never responded as she had fallen asleep in the comfort of his arms. Don chuckled and kissed her head as he sat and watched the rest of the Half Blood prince on his own. He would never admit it to Jess but he was now a major Potter fan!

* * *

**A/N: Not sure about Jess' music and movie taste so i just put a bit of myself in there. I adore Brad Paisley so i just had to have Jess love him too xD. And i love Harry Potter too. Third chapter should be up soon, my mind is working over tme and i'm going to take advantage of it while it actually works. Please rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. And to csiny4lyfncis13, i am aware that drinking when pregnant isn't recomended however it is said that one or two glasses of wine is ok as my aunt is pregnant and she has drank wine, the nurses told her it wouldn't do any harm to the baby if it was only one or two glasses =D So here is chapter three, i hope you enjoy x**

**

* * *

**

Stepping out of the steaming hot shower, Don wrapped a towel around his lower body, leaving his muscular chest on show as he walked into the bedroom and quickly dried himself off. Looking over at Jess who was still snug as a bug in a rug, he couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked with her right arm tucked under the pillow, her left hand rested on her slight baby bump and her left leg tucked under her right. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom once he had his boxers and t-shirt on and walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast, wanting to surprise Jess with breakfast in bed.

Jess groaned softly as she began to wake from her slumber. Her nose twitching slightly as she could smell the food that Don was making. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she looked around at the alarm clock, seeing that it read 7:30 she sat up in bed though she didn't really want to get out of it. She still had another day off before she was due to return to work and she was planning on going shopping with a friend for baby accessories.

Don walked into the bedroom with a tray in his hand, surprised to see Jess awake.

"Hey, you're awake" He smiled softly

"Yeah, I could smell the food" She said with a slight chuckle

Don chuckled with her and set the tray onto the bedside locker before leaning in to capture her lips with his and kissing her softly.

"What are you doing up so early? You still another day off" He asked as he sat down beside her and handed her a single white lily, her favourite flower.

"I could smell the food, and well I'm going shopping later with a friend"

"Ah" Don grinned. Him and shopping were certainly no match. He turned around and grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap.

"Two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, glass of O.J"

Don said with a smirk on his lips. Jess chuckled and looked up at him.

"I guess I really am that predictable"

She said with a wink as she began to eat.

"So, I'm guessing, you're out shopping you're most likely gonna be gone half the day" He said with a pout as he tucked into his own breakfast.

"Ah, yeah probably, but I'll call you at lunch and..."

Her speech was interrupted with Don's phone going off, he groaned as looked at it and groaned.

"I got a call out, looks like I'm starting early today"

He said as he got up from the bed and quickly got dressed before finishing off his breakfast and kissing Jess deeply then kissing her belly.

"Be a good boy for mommy"

Jess chuckled.

"The baby is a girl Don" She said with a smirk as she kissed him back.

"Nah, the baby is a boy. Be careful out shopping ok"

He said before kissing her again and making his way out of the bedroom, unlocking the safe as he clipped his badge to his belt and placed his gun in his holster. He put on his black leather jacket before leaving the apartment and driving to the crime scene.

Jess sighed and sat in bed as she finished off her breakfast before calling her friend to confirm that she was still on for their shopping trip.

* * *

Don pulled up outside the crime scene which was at a suburban home. The media frenzy had already began and the crowd was getting bigger by the minute. A young female at about ten years old was being treated by the medics, the girl was clearly traumatised by the events that took place.

Walking under the yellow tape, Don looked around him before walking inside the house where another officer approached him.

"Sorry to call you in so early Flack" The voice of Officer Everett James came across.

"Don't worry about it, I was only having breakfast with my fiancé" He said in a rather hasty tone though not meaning it to come out how it sounded. "So what have we got?"

"Marissa Harte, 32 years old. The husband is Bradley Harte he's a football coach over at Manhattan High, came home from a training session and found her like this" Officer James replied.

"And the little girl out in the ambulance?" Flack asked.

"Caitlyn Harte, ten years old. Son of a bitch raped her"

James replied with a look of disgust on his face. Flack too had the same look on his face and he shook his head.

"Alright, make sure an officer goes to the hospital with her, hard as it may be, we're gonna need to get a statement from her"

Don said and James nodded before leaving the room.

Don looked around the room, sighing to himself as the woman was so young, his mind flowing back to the little girl as he remembered what Jess had told him about what happened to her and her mother, he couldn't help but join the dots together in his head, he just hoped for Jess' sake that they weren't dealing with the same person.

He looked over the body of Marissa Harte, multiple stab wounds, her clothes were torn to shreds, Flack had no doubt that the poor woman had been raped and tortured in her own home. He observed the scene and noticed Stella and Hawkes arrive on the scene.

"Morning. Got a rather nasty one here" He said as he led the two CSIs to their crime scene.

"Marissa Harte, 32 years old, her husband Bradley Harte, came home and found her on the floor, she was already dead. Their little girl Caitlyn, ten years old, she's on her way to the hospital as we speak, son of a bitch raped her" Don informed the CSIs as he led walked into the sitting room where the victim lay in a pool of her own blood.

They both followed Flack through to the house, kits in their hands and flashlights in the other as they observed the scene. Setting their kits down, Stella put on her latex gloves and grabbed her camera as she took some photos whilst Hawkes also put his latex gloves on and knelt down to the victim to further examine her wounds.

"Stab wounds are deep, consistent with a sharp object, could be any kind of knife as basic as your average kitchen knife, to a pair of scissors" Hawkes stated.

"Meaning he could have gotten the weapon from the house, weapon of opportunity" Stella replied.

"What kind of sick pervert would do something like this?" Don asked though he was sure he already knew the answer, this was New York after all.

"I sent an officer to the hospital with Caitlyn and her father, I'll head down in a few and see if I can get a statement from her. The rest of my boys are doing door to door. One thing I did notice though, was this"

He said toward Stella as he hinted for her to follow him. He walked over to the front door.

"Locks been busted in, meaning he broke in, now someone has bound to have seen something" Don stated.

Stella nodded and photographed the door latch.

"Well, I'll start processing in a minute, let's hope we can get something useful from it" Stella replied back to him and looked around her as the Medical Examiner arrived at the scene.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to your science stuff and I'll see you back at the precinct" Flack said before leaving the house and down the garden path where he was bombarded with the media, he pushed his way through them and avoided eye contact with them as he made his way toward his car.

"Something isn't right about all of this" Hawkes said as he stood looking at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah, something about a ten year old being raped, of course that isn't right"

Stella snapped back at him which made Hawkes look around at her to which she then sighed and give him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I didn't mean to snap, It's just..GOD, when I get my hands on this son of a bitch he's gonna pay dearly" She said with a hint of determination in her voice.

"It's ok. I understand your anger. But there doesn't seem to have been much of a struggle, the scene is basically undisturbed like it's been staged, you know? I know it hasn't been, but, just something about it is bugging me"

Stella's eyes scanned the scene then looked back toward Hawkes.

"You know, you're not far wrong. I'm guessing he caught her off guard and she didn't have much of a chance to put up a fight"

Stella stated as the body bag was zipped up and taken from the house and into the M.E van. Stella and Hawkes began to further examine and process the scene.

* * *

Flack arrived at the hospital and flashed his badge to the receptionist before asking her where Caitlyn Harte was. Being directed to the little girls room, Flack got a coffee and handed it to Mr Harte once arriving at the ward.

"Mr Harte, I'm Detective Flack with the NYPD" He said in a soft tone as he sat down beside the grieving husband in the waiting room and handed him the coffee.

Mr Harte took the coffee with a look of appreciation on his face as he looked at Don.

"Caitlyn won't speak, she hasn't said a word since..." He let out a loud heavy sigh as he leaned his head back for a moment before leaning forward and stared into the bottom of the ciafoam cup.

"I know this is difficult, but, I need to ask you what happened"

Bradley looked up at Don and shook his head, rubbing his hand over his sweaty forehead. "What happened... was that my wife was beaten, stabbed and raped, and my daughter was raped, that's what happened detective" He said bluntly.

Don looked at him and chewed on his bottom lip for a second before speaking up.

"Which is why I need to speak with Caitlyn, there's a chance that she may have seen the man who did this"

"She didn't see anything, and I ain't putting her through having to answer your questions, I don't care how much the investigation relies on it either Detective. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be with my daughter" Mr Harte said before handing Don back the coffee and walking off toward his daughters room.

Don sighed and watched the man leave before chucking the coffee into the bin and walking out of the hospital, figuring that maybe a female detective would be better to talk to the father, some one who knew exactly what the little girl would be going through.

* * *

Jess finally got herself up out of bed and had her shower. She got herself dressed and tossed her hair back into a light pony tail, finding a top that covered her bump perfectly. She stood in the bedroom in front of the mirror, examining how she looked in the outfit she had picked out for the day. Feeling satisfied, she grabbed her phone and called her friend to let her know she was on her way.

"Katie, It's Jess, I'm on my way, I'll meet you at the mall ok? Alright, see ya then" She said before hanging up and looked around for her bag. Finally finding it she placed her phone along with her purse and her badge, even though she was off duty she never went any where without her badge as a situation could arise at any time and she may need to use her badge.

Grabbing her jacket, she put some lip gloss on before grabbing her keys from the phone stand and headed out the door and to the mall to meet with Katie, her best friend since high school.

Jess stood at the entrance of the mall as she waited for Katie, who soon came up behind her and held her hands over her eyes.

"Guess whoooo" She chuckled and Jess removed her hands and looked around to her best friend before hugging her.

"Ohh, the fairy godmother?" Jess chuckled.

"Oh yeah, the fairy godmother, I like that one, it's better than the time you called me Cruella De Vil" Katie said with a laugh."So ah, you wanna tell me you decided to take some time off from chasing down the scum of the city to spend some time with dear old me?"

Jess looked at her and chuckled. "I haven't abandoned you that much, then again you did get rather drunk two weeks ago at Jane and Chris' wedding you probably even forgot about it"

Both women chuckled and linked arms with each other as they made their way into the busy mall. Katie knew of the engagement, though Jess had yet to tell her that she was pregnant, and that was why she wanted to spend the day with her.

"Come on then, don't beat around the bush Angell, tell me" Katie nudged her friend and Jess chuckled. "Alright alright, and since when did you start calling me Angell?" Jess frowned.

"Since today, seeing as you're taking so long to tell me why you wanted to meet"

"It's not a crime to want to see my best friend" Jess chuckled

"You know what I mean" Katie glared at her with a smirk on her face.

Jess stopped them in their tracks and looked at Katie

"Well I have one thing to ask you and one thing to tell you". Jess said.

"Ok, one thing to tell me... OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT AREN'T YOU?"

Katie yelled with excitement in her voice which startled Jess.

"Ah... ok you are good. Yes, I am pregnant"

Katie squealed loud enough for passers by to turn and look at her as she pulled Jess into a hug.

"Oookkk, choking me here" Jess groaned and Katie pulled back from her.

"OH MY GOD, this is so exciting. How far along are you?"

"Ah, three months, and before you yell at me for not telling you sooner, Don and I wanted to make sure everything was ok with the baby first and yes, everything is fine, I got my scan last week"

She said with a huge smile and showed Katie the scan.

"Dunno the sex yet"

Katie looked at the scan with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't be happier right now. Her and Jess were always close, and like Don, she was in and out of the hospital when Jess got shot and helped her back to recovery.

"Ok, I think I've calmed down now. So, you said you had something to ask me"

"Oh boy" Jess thought to herself. If she almost had a heart attack, what is she gonna be like when I ask her this? There was only one way to find out.

"Ah, well I ah... I was wondering, well hoping actually, that you would be my maid of honour"

A look of shock filled Katie's face. She had never even thought that what Jess had to ask her would be as huge as this, it took her a moment to find her voice

"Oh my God, Jess I'd be honoured too, thank you"

Katie said before hugging her friend and couldn't help but allow a tear to roll down her cheek before she wiped it away and pulled away then looked at Jess.

"Ok when you said you had something to ask me I thought you wanted to know all about that hottie I scored at the foam party last weekend"

Jess looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"This is the first I've heard of it, start spilling the beans missy.."

Jess said as she linked arms with Katie and the two walked off into the mall together as Katie told her all about the man she met.

* * *

Don made it back to the precinct after coming from the hospital. He grabbed himself a coffee and sat down at his desk and began to do a background check on the family as he waited for his guys to report back to him with any news from their door to door interviews with the neighbours.

* * *

Stella and Hawkes were still at the scene processing it.

"Alright, well I've gone over everything in the kitchen that could have been used at the murder weapon with the luminal and nothing so I'm guessing our killer took the murder weapon with him"

Stella said looking back to Hawkes who just nodded in return

"Yeah, most likely as a souvenir, to remind him of the kill"

Stella looked at him with a frown on her face.

"What's that mind of yours thinking Hawkes?"

Hawkes looked at her.

"That whoever did this, has done it before. I'm not sure of how many times exactly but each of those wounds were clean cut, no mistakes, he knew where he was aiming for and how to make our vic bleed out, this was no sloppy handy work Stel"

Stella felt a shiver down her spine at Hawkes words.

"Well, professional or not, no one commits the perfect crime. We will catch him"

She said with a hint of determination in her voice.

And with that said, both CSIs packed up their kits and their evidence before making their way out of the house and to their SUVs. Placing their kits and evidence in the trunk of the car, they got in and made their way back to the lab.

* * *

Sitting in a rusty old chair, in an old basement that he had turned into his home, a black haired man with yellow stained teeth sat staring at the shrine of his victims, as he placed the knife that he had used to kill Marissa Harte beside the photo of her. The only light in the room was two single candles that lit up the shrine. An evil laugh escaped his lips as he ran his fingers over the photo of a little girl, his very first victim, then looked at a photo of how that girl looks now.

"I'm coming for you Jessie"

He said in that husky voice of his, his evil laugh echoing the room as he downed yet another beer before making his way back onto the streets to chose his next victim.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella and Sheldon continued to work on the evidence that they collected from the scene. Running the prints they lifted from the door which only came back to the family as the killer had obviously worn gloves. They were coming up empty with almost everything which was really starting to frustrate them. They both decided to pack things up for the night and look at things in the morning when they weren't so exhausted.

Don had also gone home. He done a full backround check on the family and found nothing suspicious or out of place. Their bank records were like any other normal family as they were on a normal based income. Their credit card transactions contained of the average everyday stuff that a family could possibly need which was usually just used to pay some other bills and clothes and stuff for Caitlyn. He had checked on the husbands alibi and found that he was indeed at practice where he said he was though the thought of that little girl wouldn't escape his mind. He knew that there was a possibility that she may have seen something and he felt horrible for even considering questioning her, but he thought it might be worth a go. He turned off his computer and headed home for the night.

Jess and Katie said their goodbyes and promised to call each other during the week. Getting in a cab, Jess and Katie then went their separate ways as they both headed home for the night feeling just like teenagers again after their day out.

Don had gotten home and had rid himself of his clothes. He got changed into his sweat pants and wifebeater and made his way into the kitchen as he started making something to eat for himself, but also left some over for Jess in case she was hungry when she got back. No sooner had he his pizza in the oven when Jess walked through the door with both arms filled with bags. Don turned and looked at her and raised an eyebrow with a slight chuckle.

"You ah, auditioning for the new Sex and the city movie or something?"

He asked with a chuckle before walking over to her and taking some of the bags from her.

"Funny"

She said back to him and sighed with relief as all the bags were now removed from her arms. She looked at him and smirked as she kissed him tenderly.

"Well, who needs sex and the city when you got me eh?"

She chuckled and took her jacket off and looked at him.

"You ok? You look exhausted"

Don looked over at her and bit on his lip, not sure if he wanted to bring this up, he hated himself for considering it but he knew he had too.

"Yeah, I'm good just ah, bad case. You have a good day out shopping with Katie?"

Jess looked at him and nodded as she started going through the bags to find the little present she bought for him.

"You kidding? Donnie, never ask a woman if she had a good day shopping, it's like asking men if they've enjoyed the game"

He hung his head with a smirk on his lips, walking up behind her he slid his arms around his waist.

"Have any of these stores got any items left? Looks like you bought half of New York"

He said as he looked around at the many shopping bags now filling the kitchen floor.

"Uh huh, and I got you a little something too"

She said with a smirk as she pulled away from him. Standing in front of him she held up a white apron that said "Kiss the cook" .

Don looked at her and groaned slightly but his groan soon turned into a laugh and he shook his head.

"I can't believe you actually got one of those, I thought you would of like forgotten"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You kidding? Never. So, what have you got in the oven? Pizza? I'm starving"

He nodded and kissed her softly.

"Yeah I thought you might be hungry so I just put one on"

"Good"

She winked and put the apron on him and smirked

"Hmm, perfect fit"

She laughed and started going through the other bags aswell.

"Oh, Katie agreed to be my maid of honour so ah, I just gotta ask Stella, Maddison and Ria if they'll be my bridesmaids"

Don looked at her.

"Maddison is Curtis' wife right? Your brother?"

"Yeah, and Ria and Ryan's girlfriend though I have it on good authority that he's going to pop the question some day soon, about damn time too, they've been together for like three years, oh and I was thinking of asking Maddison if her little girl Lilly could be the flower girl along with maybe Lucy, how could what that be?"

Don looked at her and chuckled

"Yeah that would be great. You know all this wedding talk is making me want to watch you walk down the aisle right now"

Jess looked over at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Sorry I just kinda went over board there didn't I? Well you know, no harm in planning ahead although ah, I don't wanna get married until the baby is born, I'd like to be able to fit into my dress"

She said as she held up some cute little sleepsuits with a winnie the pooh design on them that she got for the baby.

"Aren't these like the most adorable things you ever see? And they're white so they'll do if it's a boy or a girl"

She said and looked over at Don who was at the other end of the table looking over the other things she bought.

"That's great, I'm meeting with Andy tomorrow, gonna ask him to be my best man"

Jess nodded in agreement.

"Thought you might be asking him. Good choice"

She winked. Don winked back before he went to check on the pizza. Jess smirked as she grabbed the bag from Victoria's secret and went and hid the bag in the closet before she got changed into her new pyjamas then came back out.

Don looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Playboy huh?"

He said with a smirk playing on his lips

"You like? I thought the black bottoms and the pink top went better, there was all pink too but I like these ones better"

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you wear pink, I mean you don't even own pink socks"

He chuckled as he cut the pizza into slices before placing some on a plate for her and some on a plate for himself.

"Aren't you observant"

She smirked. She walked over to the sofa and sat down with her legs crossed, or the best she could with her growing belly and started eating.

"Hmm, damn this is good. So ah, what was so bad about the case?"

Don looked at her and swallowed a lump in the back of his throat. She was so happy right now and he knew the moment he told her the details of the case that the beautiful smile on her face that was enough to light up the room would soon fade and there would be nothing but sadness on her face.

"Earth to Don..."

"Huh? Ah, it was ah, you might wanna eat your pizza first before I tell you"

He said as he moved over and sat down beside her.

Jess looked at him and frowned but she wasn't going to argue as she was starving.

"Uhm, ok"

She smiled and rubbed a piece of sauce from his cheek

"Got a bit of sauce around your cheek"

He chuckled

"Yeah, cheese and tomato pizza was the only one left. So ah, what else did you buy or is that even a safe question to ask?"

She laughed and nudged him playfully as she finished her slice of pizza.

"It's mainly just baby stuff. It can't hurt to start buying early. It's ah, just a few little sleep suits, diapers, wipes... bottles, bibs, the steriliser and soothers, everything a baby could possibly need and well the rest is just clothes for me"

Don looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she had lost him at the words baby stuff.

"Man I never realised babies needed so much stuff"

"Oh baby that's only a fraction of what they need"

Don grunted and took another slice of his pizza. The two sat in silence as they ate and listened to the news as Jess turned the tv on. Don had finished first and once he wiped his hands and mouth with the napkin he took his plate over to the dishwasher and placed it inside.

Jess soon finished hers and done the same before she walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"So you gonna tell me about the case?"

Don looked back at her before turning around and wrapping his arms round her lower waist.

"In all honesty babe I'm afraid to tell you"

"Why?"

She asked with a frown on her brow.

Don sighed and took her by the hand and sat down on the sofa again. He turned the tv off and looked back to Jess as he took her hands in his and gave them a tight squeeze.

"Don, what's goin on? You're startin to scare me"

Don took a deep breath, looking into her eyes before he began to tell her.

"Well, I was called to a scene this morning. This woman had been murdered and her ten year old daughter had ah... she had been raped."

Jess closed her eyes and this time it was her turn to give his hands a tight squeeze as she instantly had a flash back to 19 years ago, when the same thing had happened to her.

Don recognised this and removed one hand as he rubbed her cheek.

"Jess. JESS babe...open your eyes"

Jess shook her head but slowly managed to open her eyes, she looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Oh God"

She said just above a whisper, her body was trembling as she tried to overcome the flashback.

"Jess, babe. We haven't got that must information at the minute, last time I checked CSI didn't have all that much to go on. We don't know if it's the same guy, babe... look at me"

Jess calmed herself down and looked into his eyes, instantly she felt safe again.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok? I promise babe, if this is the same son of a bitch that hurt you and took your mom from you then I promise, we will get him"

Jess just nodded, she wasn't able to do much else than that at the moment. She took a few moments to herself before speaking.

"Ah, did the little girl say anything?"

Don shook his head.

"No I never got the chance to talk to her, the father more or less kicked me out of the hospital"

He said with a disappointed tone to his voice though Jess understood clearly.

"Yeah, my dad was the same with me, wouldn't let anyone near me but I eventually spoke up about it two days later. That's why my brothers are so protective over me, I guess they would have been even without that"

Don squeezed her hand with a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Even back then you were brave. I just, I dunno Jess I guess I just feel like I've failed her or something, Caitlyn, the little girl"

"Don, there's nothing you could have done, you haven't failed her, like you said there's barely any evidence to go on but we know they always slip up eventually. Ah, would it help if I was to speak to her?"

It was almost like Jess was reading Don's mind. She knew that he wanted to ask her to speak with Caitlyn about what happened, as she had been through it all before she would know exactly what the little girl was going through and might be able to get her to talk. Don felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He loved Jess too much and didn't want to put her through all that again.

"I dunno if the father will even allow us near her, and I can't say I blame him but, I guess it's worth a try right?"

Jess nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his as she kissed him tenderly.

"Tell you what, how about when we get to work tomorrow, I speak with the captain and see if he'll let me in on this case aswell, If I can atleast get that little girl to talk then it's better than nothing right?"

Don nodded.

"Yeah, I guess"

Jess nodded and uncrossed her legs as she cuddled into him. The two lay curled up on the sofa watching reruns of Farscape until Jess fell asleep in Don's arms. He gently lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He went and turned the tv off before getting into bed with her.

* * *

Don awoke the next morning to the sun beaming through the bedroom window as the sun was just beginning to rise. He yawned and looked around him, noticing Jess' side of the bed was empty.

"Must be in the bathroom"

He thought to himself until he heard a rattling sound coming from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed and scratched his brow as he walked into the kitchen to see Jess standing on a chair and searching through the cupboards.

"Where are you you stupid jar, I know you're in here somewhere, and I will find you.."

Don couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

On hearing Don's voice, she wacked her head off the cupboard and groaned as he had startled her. She groaned and rubbed her head before peering her head around the cupboard door and looked down at him.

"DON, you scared the crap outta me. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to creep up on people?"

She scoulded and Don held his hands up in defensive mode. She always was rather cranky in the mornings, even more so now that she was pregnant.

"Where's the peanut butter?"

Don raised an eyebrow.

"Peanut butter? We don't have any, atleast not that I know off."

He said as his eyes gazed over to the chopping board where she had two slices of bread buttered with jelly on them.

"We do, I NEED... the peanut butter"

She groaned in frustration as she couldn't find the jar.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, you seriously gonna eat that?"

Don asked with an almost disgusted tone to his voice.

"Well, that is the plan only the stupid peanut butter... is no where to be seen"

She said in angst though it soon turned into a laugh as she had found what she was looking for. She closed the cupboard door and held onto the jar with a huge smile on her face.

"Now i'm satisfied"

Don groaned and shook his head. Damn pregnancy cravings. He watched as Jess swirled her finger around the peanut butter before eating it off her finger. She looked at Don as she held the jar out to him.

"Want some?"

"God no. I'm gonna leave you to your ah... sandwich. I'm going for a shower"

He said as he scrunched up his face, wanting to throw up there on the spot as he went and had his shower while Jess stood in the kitchen eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Once they had both showered and Don had his breakfast and he and Jess had their coffee, they both got dressed then collected their badges and guns from the safe then headed to the precinct. They both clocked in and checked their mail. Jess headed to her desk and was thankful to see that she didn't have any paper work. She walked to the captains office as she wanted to talk to him about letting her in on the case instead of assigning her a different case.

Don went to see if CSI had managed to get any results. Sheldon and Stella had been in from early morning as they wanted to re run everything again to double check things. Don stepped out of the lift and walked toward the layout room. Sheldon looked up at him with a frown on his face.

"Geez man, you look like you seen a ghost"

Don looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah so would you if your fiancé was stuffing her face with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches"

He said as shivered, clearly disturbed at the thought of it, as was Hawkes.

"Man that is nasty. I guess it could be worse."

"Ohh I don't think so. This is the worst she's been, I just hope it's a one time thing"

"Cravings usually are."

Hawkes replied.

"So ah, you guys manage to get anything?"

"Nothing yet, we're rerunning everything again just to be sure, but so far we have no solid leads. Did your guys get anything from the door to door?"

Stella asked as she walked in from the DNA lab.

"I hadn't heard back from them, I went home last night after I done the criminal history and backround search, both of which came up clean by the way. I haven't checked my desk yet, I'm too afraid too."

He let out a soft sigh as he folded his arms.

"Alright well, let me know if you guys get anything"

Don said before leaving the lab and heading back to the precinct. He arrived back at his desk where there was a few notes waiting for him from the officers than done the neighbourly interviews. He sat reading through them, his attention gazing toward the captains office every now and then until he realised that one of the notes had said that one of the neighbours seen a man leaving the house at the time of the murder. He grabbed his leather jacket and put it on then looked over at the captains office as Jess walked out and walked toward him.

"So, I told him about the case and what not and he's assigned me to the case with you. I ah... I also told him about the baby"

Don gulped.

"What did he say?"

"Congratulations and be careful. He said I can be out in the field but I'm not to be alone so you look like you're going some where"

Don nodded.

"Yeah, read through the notes from the neighbourly interviews, one of them reports seeing a man leaving the house around the time of the murder, I was just gonna go and question her about it."

"Alright, I'll come with and then we can drop by the hospital and see if I have any luck with Caitlyn"

Jess said as she grabbed her own jacket then the two soon left the precinct to go and speak with the neighbour.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah that was kind of a short chapter but i wanted to get Jess' pregnancy cravings across and what not. The next chapter will be more of the case then and you will get to see more of Andy too who you met in the last chapter of my previous story. What did you guys think of him, and Katie? Opinions and constructive criticism welcome along with suggestions. You will also meet Jess' brothers in future chapters too. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Don and Jess drove to the home of the neighbour who had reported seeing a man flee the scene at the time of the murder, though a road traffic accident had Don take a different route which was slightly longer.

Jess had alot on her mind, in her head, she wasn't sure what to think but in her heart she knew that this was the same monster that killed her mom and raped her 19 years ago. She couldn't help but wonder why he has come back now. A million and one things were running through her head, a hundred different scenarios. Had he come back for her? How many other families has he destroyed with his act of evil? Those questions had remained in Jess' mind ever since Don told her about the case. She wasn't scared of him, Jessica Angell was not scared of anything, but she couldn't help the sick feeling it give her at the pit of her stomach.

She was in a mind of her own, and this did not go unnoticed by Don who had called out her name for the fourth time and she was non responsive. Don gave her a slight nudge which brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

She asked looking over at him as she brushed a strand of hair from her face behind her ear.

"You ok? You're in a little world of your own there"

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking"

Don knew exactly what she was thinking about. It was quite easy to read her at times. She was staring out the window and biting on her nails, a sheer sign that she was anxious or nervous about something.

"We'll get him Jess. I promise"

Don reached over and gave her hand a tight squeeze, running circles around her hand with his thumb, something which Jess often found a comfort. Just to have him there beside her, she knew that she would be able to get through this. She knew that eventually she would have to tell the team and they would be asking questions, bringing her back to a time in her life that she did not want to revisit. She let out a loud sigh and set all thought aside as they arrived at their destination.

Don locked the car once they were both out and looked around the home of the witness.

"This woman has way too many flowers"

He said with a chuckle. The house itself was a mansion. Obviously owned by someone very rich. A short cement path led up to the house where two BMW convertable sports cars were parked out the front along with a Harley Davidson's motor cycle.

"Well, it's alright for some."

Jess stated as she looked around. To the right side of the house was a gigantic pool which went the whole way around the back. The garden was massive, with a greenhouse off to the side and regular plants planted at different sections of the garden. The house had yellow walls and a wooden door with a golden door bell. And of course the American Flag just above the feranda hanging from its pole at half mast.

"This place is just... yeah I could totally live here"

Jess chuckled before knocking on the doorbell, which rang a theme through the house which made Don and Jess give each other a quizitive look.

The door was soon opened, by a blonde woman who was roughly 5.6" tall and stood at the door in nothing but her underwear along with a white silk dressing gown which was left open to reveal most of her body which was covered in fake tan that was beginning to fade. Don looked at her and cleared his throat, making sure to keep his eyes on hers and not avert his gaze to her over sized bust which were clearly fake as Jess thought to herself.

"Well it's about time you two got here. Where's my cake? I ordered that cake FOUR DAYS AGO"

The woman yelled out in a very posh voice, clearly not seeing the guns or shields that were attached to both Don and Jess' hips. They gave each other a look before Jess spoke up.

"Mrs Fletcher? I'm Detective Angell, this is Detective Flack, we're with the NYPD Homocide Devision, we're here to ask you about the man you reported seeing last night fleeing the scene of the murder of Marissa Harte"

The woman looked toward Jess, eyeing her up and down before meeting her eyes again.

"Now sweetheart, what on earth are you doing with the NYPD? A woman with your looks and body should be on the cat walk showing off the latest fashion designs"

Jess rolled her eyes, already this woman was starting to piss her off.

"And you..."

She looked in Don's direction this time with a smirk on her lips

"Well, if it was almost Christmas I would be asking santa to put you in my stocking"

She said with a wink to which Don just gave a cheeky smile back to her.

"Well I'll tell you what, you tell us what you saw last night and I'll give ol Nicholas a call and see what I can arrange for you, I'm pretty sure he's starting early this year"

Don said with a cheeky smirk on his lips. If this woman wanted to play games then two could play at the same game. She looked at him and chuckled slightly.

"You told the officers last night that you reported seeing a man flee the scene last night, can you describe him?"

Jess asked, wanting to speed things along.

"Sweetie, it was dark. I had a party here last night. I was out here quite alot you see I don't like people smoking in the house. All I saw was a black figure jumping over the fence, then fifteen minutes later you lot arrived"

Mrs Fletcher replied. Her gaze averting back to Don as she kept winking at him which was making Don want to lock her up there and then.

"So you didn't get a good look at him?"

Jess asked.

"Not really. I mean like I said, it was dark. I didn't hear anything they had a band playing here last night. A real country band, set up in the garage. The music was pumping I could barely hear myself think" She replied.

Don looked at her and sighed.

"Anything at all Mrs Fletcher, sometimes the smallest of detail can be the most important."

She looked at him

"I believe the world's greatest detective Mr Sherlock Holmes said the same thing once. I didn't get that much of a look at him but he was acting kind of weird you know? Like he was waiting for something to happen, or something. The light was kind of dull but I'm pretty sure he had black hair, he was kind of tallish, about your height"

She said looking at Don

"Like I said, I didn't see much. After I had a smoke I went back inside to enjoy the party"

Don and Jess looked at each other. They both knew they weren't going to get anything more from this woman.

"Alright, thanks for your time"

Don said before he and Jess began to walk off.

"Oh by the way handsome, I tend to throw alot of Christmas parties, if you ever fancy being my santa or maybe one of santas little helpers, Give me a call. I bet you'd look damn good in an elf costume."

She said as she walked over to him and shoved her card which had her number on it in his pocket before patting his cheek gently, averting her gaze over to Jess before walking back into the house and closing the door. Don took the card out and looked at it.

"She's a beautician, unreal"

Jess sniggered.

"Well, i'll certainly not be going to her, did you see the state of her fake tan?"

Don chuckled and binned the card in the trash can which was just outside the house then looked at Jess.

"You're already beautiful enough baby, you don't need no beautician."

He said with a wink as the two got back in the car.

"My mom was a beautician. I used to sit with her every morning as she would comb my hair and teach me the proper way to put lipstick on. I used to love putting her make up on me and sometimes I put it on her, she told me I was a real natural"

Jess said with a smile on her face, a glint in her eye at the memory.

"Sometimes on Saturday mornings, mom would always open up before one of the other girls took over. I used to help her set up and make sure everything was stocked up so they wouldn't run out of waxing strips half way through a session"

She laughed and got in the car and let out a soft sigh. Don glanced over at her with a loving gaze, he always loved hearing stories from her child hood, it always put a smile on his face but even more so, it put that beautiful smile on her face as well.

"That's cute, I can just imagine you begging your mom to let you wax some one's legs."

Jess sniggered.

"Well, actually, she did let me do it once, but it wasn't on a customer, it was on dad. Never heard the man scream so much in my life"

She smirked and looked over at Don. He knew what she was thinking.

"Don't even think about it Jess, you ain't getting anywhere near me with waxing strips"

She smirked.

"Oh really? Wanna bet on that?"

"Yeah, I do"

They both laughed and sat in silence for a moment.

"So, that was a fat lot of help. You think any of what she told us was true?"

"I think she was more interested in seeing you in an elf costume"

Jess replied with a smirk as she put her belt on.

"Which you know, you DO look kinda hot in an elf costume"

She said in reference to seeing him in one last year along with the rest of the CSI team, bar Mac and Stella.

Don just shook his head and laughed as he drove to the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, both detectives flashed their badges to the lady at the reception desk.

"Detectives Flack and Angell, we're here to see Caitlyn Harte"

Don stated. The receptionist looked at them and nodded.

"She's in room 104 in the children's ward detectives."

"Thank you"

Jess said before they both made their way to the children's ward and looked around for Caitlyn. Once they got to her room they walked in to find Mr Harte sitting there with her. Caitlyn was sitting up and was awake, but she wasn't very talkative.

She was a beautiful little girl with long brown curly hair and brown eyes. For Jess it was like looking in a mirror as she reminded her alot of herself when she was that age.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Bradley Harte turned and looked at them both and sighed.

"I already told you people, she didn't see anything."

He said as he glared at Don. Jess looked over at him and bit on her lip with a slight sigh.

"Mr Harte, can I have a word with you, outside?"

The man stood up and shook his head. He was shorter than Don with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin, which he clearly got from being in the sun alot. He stepped out of the room and sat on the chairs outside. Jess sat down beside him.

"I know this is difficult for you Mr Harte..."

"You have no idea detective, so don't come here and give me some speech about how important it is for Caitlyn to give a statement, because I am not putting my little girl through all that again"

Bradley spoke before Jess could finish her sentence.

"I know what she's going through. The same thing happened to me when I was her age, I lost my mom too, in the exact same way that Caitlyn lost hers, and the way in which you lost your wife."

Jess said looking at him. She never was comfortable in talking about what happened to her, but if this was the way to get him to allow her a few minutes with Caitlyn then she would do it. After all, it was important for her to over come what happened to her, as it was all being dragged back up again, she too needed to be strong.

"I know how scared you are, My dad was the exact same, he wouldn't let anyone talk to me for days. Until two days later, I told him that I wanted to tell the police what happened. It was really good to get it off my chest. And I know it will be good for Caitlyn to get it off hers."

Bradley sighed.

" I dunno... I mean she's just a kid detective."

"I know. Which is why it's even more important for her to talk about it, it's better than keeping it all locked up inside. Hopefully this will help her overcome it and she won't be isolating herself and being scared to look behind her. Yes, it's going to take time, but I know she'll have her dad on hand to help her. Look, five minutes, and if you're not comfortable with it then I'll stop."

Mr Harte nodded with a sigh, granting his permission.

"Are you saying, that the guy who did this to you, is the same guy that did this to Caitlyn?"

Jess bit on her lip, not sure how to answer that one but it was better to be honest with him, after all he was placing his trust in her with his daughter.

"We're not sure yet. But the M.O is the same, so there is a strong possibility that it's the same person"

Jess replied.

"Very well then. I'm sure I don't need to ask you to go gentle Detective."

Jess nodded.

"I will. And thank you"

Jess stood up and took a deep breath. Knowing that once she went into that room, to ask a little girl one of the most difficult questions she would ever be asked in her life, was going to bring up memories for her aswell. She walked into the room and gave Don a nod. He left the room and went to sit down beside Mr Harte.

Jess sat down on the vacant seat beside Caitlyn's bedside and looked at the little girl as she was drawing on the drawing pad.

"Hi Caitlyn, my name's Jessica, I'm a police woman"

"Hewwo"

She said looking up to Jess with a cute little smile which made Jess chuckle.

"What's this you're drawing then?"

"The monster. He hurted my mommy"

The little girl replied as she scribbled on the page then looked at Jess.

"Can me see your badge?"

Jess chuckled and removed her badge from her belt and handed it to Caitlyn. The little girl took a hold of it and looked at it with a cute little smile on her face. Jess softly stroked the little girls hair and took a deep breath.

"Can me have a powice badge some day?"

She asked with a cute little smile and Jess nodded.

"I'm sure you can"

She said.

"Caitlyn sweetie, can you tell me what the monster did to your mommy?"

Caitlyn didn't respond and Jess didn't rush her. Caitlyn held on tightly to Jess' badge then looked at her.

"He kickeded the door down and pushed my mommy to the floor"

"And what did you do when he kicked the door down? It's ok sweetie you can talk to me, I'm not going to tell anyone"

Jess stated as she continued to stroke Caitlyn's hair which seemed to make the little girl more relaxed.

"Me cried and... he hitted me and told me to stay in the kitchen"

She said as she scribbled more on the drawing pad. Jess could tell that the girl was a bit of an artist due to the other pictures being in the pad.

"I covered my eyes but my mommy still screaming. Me hide under the kitchen table"

"That was very brave"

Jess said and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them again, not allowing the flash back to take place.

"He came in and pulled me out from under the table. Me screamed but...he didn't stop"

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. But Jess knew what came next and she didn't need to ask her about it.

"My daddy come home and he run away and my mommy hurted on the floor, with blood all over it"

It was a horrible sight for any child to see at that tender age. But something told Jess that Caitlyn would get through it ok. The nurse had completed her tests and Jess knew that she would be needing those results for evidence.

"You're such a brave girl Caitlyn"

Caitlyn looked at her and squeezed her hand tightly around the badge which made her little hands bleed. Jess noticed it and quickly took her badge from her and grabbed some tissues before wrapping it around her hand to stop the bleeding. Thankfully her hands weren't cut that deep.

"The man smell funny, he smell like the pub"

Jess looked at her, she too remembered those horrid smells.

"It's ok sweetie. He's not gonna hurt you any more."

Caitlyn turned her head from Jess and went back to scribbling on the drawing pad. She had ripped the page out and started drawing a new one.

"Me want my daddy"

She said without looking up.

"I'll get your daddy sweetie."

Jess stood up and went to leave.

"Will bad man go jail?"

Caitlyn asked, looking over at Jess. She had such an innocence about her. Jess nodded her head in response.

"I promise you sweetie, he'll go to jail for what he did to you"

She picked up her badge and wiped the blood from it and clipped it back onto her belt.

"And me.."

She muttered before walking back out to Don and Mr Harte.

"Is she... is she ok?"

Jess nodded

"You have a very brave daughter Mr Harte."

"Did she tell you anything?"

Jess nodded

"A little bit, just what she could remember. She cut her hand when she was holding my badge so I'm gonna get the nurse to bandage it up"

Jess walked off and took a deep breath as she went to get the nurse to tend to Caitlyn's hand. She came back with the nurse who went in to see to Caitlyn.

"Thank you Mr Harte."

Bradley nodded.

"You're welcome. Detectives, please catch this son of a bitch"

"I intend too"

Jess replied back to him and extended her hand for a hand shake before her and Don left the hospital.

Jess got into the car and slammed the door behind her, leaning forward with her hand in her hands. Don didn't say anything, he just rubbed her back to comfort her. Jess sighed with frustration and looked over at him.

"You ok?"

He asked softly.

"That was ah... that was like total dejavu in there Don. I don't mean to be self centered or anything but being in there, listening to that little girl tell me what happened, it was like listening to myself you know? It was like I had gone back in time and was looking in on the cop who interviewed me, it was... just.."

She sighed and gulped down half a bottle of water before sitting back fully in the seat, not being able to find the words to describe the moment.

"Think it's him?"

Don asked. Jess looked over at him and nodded.

"Without a doubt"

She replied.

"Well, while you were interviewing Caitlyn, I got talking to Mr Harte. He has four sons. Caitlyn is the only daughter, and she's also the youngest of the family"

Hearing this certainly didn't make Jess feel any better.

"Just like me"

She stated. This only made her even more paranoid now. Laying a protective hand on her baby bump, she looked over at Don with tired eyes.

"Why now? Why wait 19 years to come back and do this again?"

Don didn't know what to say. Of course neither of them knew that the son of a bitch had been doing the same thing for 19 years in different states. Sometimes it would be months in between kills, so the police would never make any connections between them, and usually it was only one victim per state as he would take his time and find the family of his liking.

"I dunno. I wish I had the answer babe but I don't. But we will find out, one way or another."

He said giving her hand a tight squeeze. She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Well ah, I'm gonna have to tell the guys, If this bastard strikes again then they're gonna start to notice the pattern that you and I have already noticed. I have to tell them, it's not gonna be easy but.. I think its best if I do"

Don nodded. He could understand where she was coming from. And although he was afraid that this would take an emotional toll on her, which would not be good for her or the baby, he was going to be right by her side one hundred percent of the way. He couldn't bare to see her like this.

"I'm with you Jess, one hundred percent of the way."

He leaned over and kissed her again and put his belt on and made his way back to the precinct.

* * *

Sitting outside a suburban home. The killer sat in a black unmarked car, watching the happy family as they enjoyed their barbeque. A family which consisted of four brothers and the one daughter, who had brown curly hair. An evil laugh escaped his cracked lips as he prepared himself for the kill. He had been watching this family for a few days now, the need to kill was becoming more and more frequent. It wasn't satisfying him for long any more and he needed to kill tonight. He would wait until the father left with the brothers so he could get the mother and daughter alone.

Watching and waiting, time was ticking slow. He was getting annoyed at how long it was taking the father to leave. He was beginning to wonder if he had gotten his days mixed up. He sat in the car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, before reaching into the back of the car and pulling out a folder with pictures in it. Running his fingers over the photo of the woman, his first child victim. He licked his lips before running his finger along his lips, then placed them on the cheek on the photo.

"You're next Jessie"

He said with an evil laugh. The father left the house with the brothers. It was time for him to kill again. He got out of the car and walked toward the house, watching through the kitchen window as the mother and the little girl were putting away the dishes. He stubbed out his cigarette and made his way toward the house.

Kicking the door open, he quickly grabbed a knife from the drawer, the sharpest he could find. The mother and the little girl screamed as the both tried to escape out through the front door.

"There is no escape"

He yelled through out the house as he grabbed the little girl and pushed her into the kitchen then locked the door.

"Now now, you stay here and don't move a muscle"

The little girl burst into tears and ran and hid under the kitchen table as the killer made his way into the sitting room and carried out his act of cruelness on the mother.

The little girl could hear everything, she tried to cover her ears and eyes at the same time. Once he finished with the mother, he made his way into the kitchen to perform the same act of cruelty on the child.

Feeling fully satisfied for now, he pulled up his pants and bolted out through the back door as the father and the brothers came home as they had forgotten their gear. Screams of terror echoed through out the house as the mother was found in a pool of her own blood and the little girl was found unconscious on the kitchen floor. The brothers ran to call 911 as the father lay on the floor hugging the lifeless body of his wife...

New York would now be in a state of panic as another serial killer was on the loose, and no little girl was safe.

The killer got in his car and headed back to his make shift home. As he placed the murder weapon next to the photo of his latest victim.

* * *

**A/N: Wow i think this is my longest chapter yet. I was trying to make him a serial killer with a type, which is why i had Caitlyn remind Jess of herself and her to have four older brothers. guess that's what happens when one watches too many eps of Criminal Minds all at once, then again one can never get enough of that show. Anyways. Chapter six will be up soon where Jess will be telling the team about her ordeal aswell as the pregnancy. Please read and review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"How did it go with the witness?"

Mac asked as he spotted Don and Jess coming into the precinct. He had been speaking with the captain and was just on his way back to the lab.

"Oh I think she was more interested in seeing Flack in an elf costume"

Jess replied with a cheeky smirk on her face to which Flack just pouted.

"What she means to say is that we didn't get anything useful out of her. She did see a man standing around but she couldn't really make him out"

"So we're back to square one then"

Mac replied with a sigh as he rubbed his hand over his face before looking back at them both.

"We spoke to the little girl, Caitlyn. There's something I need to speak with you all about Mac"

Mac looked at her and frowned but he didn't question it, he knew she would tell them when she was good and ready too and Jess herself knew that the sooner she told them the better it would be for all of them. After all, if this was the same man that killed her mother, the case was a cold job and she could easily pull the records, it might even be one step closer to them finding the guy.

"I thought the father wouldn't let you speak to her?"

Mac asked looking at Flack rather than Jess

"Well ah, that's what we need to talk to you about. So briefing room in a half hour?"

"It will all come into place once I tell you it should make more sense then"

Jess replied. Mac looked at them both and nodded before he left and made his way to the lab. Jess let out a loud sigh and looked at Don.

"I need a coffee"

She said before heading back into the squad room and straight over to the coffee machine.

"Flack, Angell"

Captain O'Hara called out from the door of his office. Jess sighed and swore under her breath before they both made their way into his office.

"Haven't heard from you two all day and every time I go looking for you neither of you are anywhere to be seen. What's the latest on the Harte case?"

He asked as he sat down in his chair and gestured for both detectives to do the same, which they did.

"Well, we're not really getting a lot of leads at the moment but we did speak to a witness who claimed to have seen a man around the house at the time of the murders, but she didn't really see alot, just a tall figure which doesn't really help us much"

Jess replied with frustration in her voice to which the captain just nodded. He looked over in Don's direction before looking back at Jess.

"Something else on your mind Angell? You seem distracted, and I don't need to remind you how important it is to stay focused on a case"

"No no, i'm fine it's just.."

She let out a loud sigh. She knew she had to tell the captain and well after all she was always told to follow her gut instinct on these things and deep down in her heart, she knew this was the same guy at work.

"Just what detective?"

Jess looked toward Don who gave her a nod to encourage her. She shifted about in her chair slightly before she told the captain everything which she would only have to repeat to Mac and the team later. Once she had told him, O'Hara gave her a sympathetic look which Jess clearly didn't want or need.

"I don't need or want your sympathy sir, I just told you so you would know"

O'Hara sighed and leaned forward in his chair, interlocking his hands together on his desk.

"I'm glad that you told me. And I don't really have anything else to say other than make sure you catch this son of a bitch. Whatever resources you need they will be given to you"

"Thank you. Are we finished?"

O'Hara nodded and Jess stood up and walked to the door.

"Keep me updated detectives"

They both gave a nod before leaving his office. Jess let out a loud sigh though she seemed to feel slightly better for getting that all off her chest.

"Coffee, and then we gotta tell Mac and the team"

Don said as he moved over to the coffee machine. He knew it was hard for Jess and although he wasn't exactly sure what she was going through, he knew that she would be able to handle it but it still wouldn't stop him being there for her. He poured the coffee into the cups before making his way over to her desk where she had sat down and began staring at her computer screen. He set the cup down in front of her and stood behind her as he began to massage her shoulders.

"The middle of the precinct isn't the best place to be doing that, you're gonna make me fall asleep"

She said with a chuckle looking up at him. He nodded and kissed her cheek before pulling over a chair and sitting down beside her.

"I'm proud of you babe. Telling someone like the captain can't have been easy"

She looked over at him as he lifted her coffee cup to her lips, letting the warm liquid flow down her throat for a moment.

"It wasn't but, I kinda feel a bit better now that I have told him you know? Should be easier havin to tell Mac and the team."

"Are we telling them about the baby?"

He asked as he rubbed her slight bump. She placed her hand on his.

"We gotta tell them sooner or later so, I guess we should just kill two birds with one stone"

Don nodded and sipped his own coffee and groaned when his phone rang. After answering it and hanging up, he looked at Jess and shook his head.

"Looks like telling the team will have to wait, we got another body"

Jess looked at him and sighed before setting her coffee down. She really was going to murder this guy when she got her hands on him.

* * *

First responders arrived at the scene and rolled out the yellow crime scene tape. The neighbours had formed a crowd around the tape along with the media. One officer was taking a statement from the family as others were standing guard at the door, reserving the scene for the CSI Team. The father was covered in blood from cradling the lifeless body of his wife. He was being treated for shock as he gave his statement to the officer.

Sitting in the ambulance next to their sister, the four brothers huddled together as they tried to come to terms with what had happened. How could something like this happen within the blink of an eye? Only an hour ago they were a happy family enjoying a barbeque and now, their mother was gone and their sister was unconscious. What kind of monster could do something like this? They weren't sure if they even wanted to know.

Don and Jess got out of the car and locked the door behind them as they made their way to the scene. One of which was all too familiar for Jess. Pushing their way through the crowds and under the yellow tape, Don made his way into the house, but looking around the scene, Jess just froze on the spot.

"_You're gonna be alright Jessie, just hang in there sweetheart"_

_The voice of her brother Ryan whispered into her ear as he cuddled his sister in his arms. He looked around him, not quite believing what he was seeing, it was something like out of a horror movie and there was a reason why he didn't watch those much, as he hated them. _

"_Dad, where the hell is the ambulance?"_

_He yelled out. Cliff Angell didn't want to deal with anything right now. He knelt on the floor cradling the lifeless body of his wife as he sobbed into her neck. Curtis being the eldest of the brothers, knelt down beside his father and tried to comfort him, but how could anyone be comforted at a time like this?_

_A knock came to the door and Danny, being the second eldest went to answer it. The medics had arrived. Two of them made their way into the kitchen to where Ryan and now Riley the second youngest were cradling Jess, her entire body was trembling and she couldn't move. The medics placed an oxygen mask on her mouth to help with her breathing. But she was terrified and wouldn't let go of Ryan._

"_It's alright, I got her"_

_He said to the medic before he slowly stood up and held Jess in his arms before he slowly walked out of the house with her in his arms. He walked over to the ambulance and carefully lay her down on the gurney before getting in and taking her hand in his, he wasn't going to leave her side for anything._

_The neighbours began to gather around the house as the police soon arrived on the scene. The area was taped off and the medical examiner made his way in. _

"_Where's mom?"_

_A terrified voice of Jess came out just above a whisper. Ryan looked down at her and rubbed her cheek. He didn't want to tell her. How could he tell her that their mom was gone? But Jess wasn't stupid and Ryan knew that. A few tears ran down his cheek as he looked to his sister and shook his head._

"_She's gone Jessie"_

_He said just above a whisper. Jess looked up at him as her own tears began to form._

"_No...nooo... nooooo"_

_Ryan pulled her into a hug and the two sobbed in each others arms before Cliff came into the ambulance, covered in blood from cradling his wife. He was non responsive, he just stared at the floor with his head in his hands. Curtis, Danny and Riley were sitting on the steps of the ambulance, they could all do nothing but watch as their mothers body was taken away in a body bag and put into the van._

"Jess, you coming?"

Don asked, looking back at his fiancé as she had gone off into a world of her own. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe"

She snapped out of her flashback, looking deep into his eyes she just pulled him into a hug, needing the comforting touch right now and she didn't really care who seen them. This case was taking it's toll on her and she was fighting against it.

"Sshh, it's alright babe. I can get some one else if you don't feel up to it"

"No. It's fine. Sorry I just.."

"You don't need to explain it. I understand"

Jess took a deep breath and nodded to him.

"I ah... I'm gonna question the brothers and the father"

Don nodded, Totally understanding why she didn't want to go into the house.

"Alright. I'll be in the house if you need me"

He said before walking off and heading into the house. Jess made her way over to the father. She could remember as if it was only yesterday that her own father sat like that in the ambulance, covered in her mothers blood. She took a deep breath before approaching him.

"Mr Mitchell. I'm Detective Angell with the NYPD. I'm terribly sorry for your loss"

She said giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for your loss", didn't seem to mean much as every cop said it, your neighbours said it, the priest said it after the funeral. Most people though it was just politeness to say it but with Jess, she actually meant it as she knew exactly what he was going through.

John Mitchell didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor. Jess sat down opposite him, allowing him to come around in his own time.

"I know this is difficult for you sir, but I need to ask you a few questions"

John looked up at her, under his eyes were red from the tears he had shed.

"Can't it wait? Please, I just lost my wife I need some time to myself if you don't mind"

Jess took the hint and nodded

"Take all the time you need"

She said before stepping out of the van. She didn't blame him for not wanting to speak to her. She made her way over to the other ambulance where the brothers had gathered around.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Angell with the NYPD. I'm sorry for your loss. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

The brothers looked at her. They felt like yelling at her and Jess could feel the tension. Cameron, the eldest of the brothers stepped forward and nodded, gesturing for her to join him on the summer bench just outside the house. Jess followed him, usually she would take them to a squad car but she just let him do it his way.

"I'm sorry if my dad was a bit rude to you, he's kinda like that with us all at the moment"

"I totally understand. I promise I'll make this as quick as I can"

Cameron nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Jess asked as she sat on the edge of the bench so she was facing him with her pen and notebook in her hand. Cameron ran his hand over his face, watching as his younger brother made his way over.

"They're taking her in now, we're all going with, so is dad"

Cameron looked at him and nodded.

"I'll drive up as soon as I'm finished here. Go on, Annabelle needs you now, so does dad, I won't be long"

The younger brother nodded and soon the ambulance took off on it's way to the hospital.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't be"

He took a deep breath, tapping his foot off the ground as he spoke.

"Ah... we were heading to the racing tracks. Dad takes us there every week. We left at about 4pm, but ah half way there we realised that we forgot our gear and so we made our way back"

He chuckled shaking his head

"Forgetting gear huh? Seems kinda stupid now but I guess if we didn't then they would still be in there.."

He shook his head and wiped away the tears. Jess looked at him and wrote everything down.

"What time did you get back to the house at?"

"Ah, wasn't that long it took us about twenty minutes to get back so I guess at about 4:45, we usually make it to the tracks for around 5"

Jess nodded and noted. 45 minutes for the son of a bitch to carry out his attack, he had to be watching them.

"Did you see anyone hanging around before you left? Anyone acting suspiciously or any cars that you don't usually see around?"

Cameron thought for a moment before shaking his head

"Sorry detective, nothing. We just left the house and straight into the car, I was texting my girlfriend so I wasn't really paying any attention as to what ever was going on around me"

Jess nodded. She knew she wasn't going to get anything else from him.

"Ok. Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for your loss"

Cameron nodded and looked at her.

"You know, just two hours ago we were all happy, having a barbeque, not having a care in the world and now... it's like my insides have been ripped out and I feel completely empty inside"

He said to Jess who didn't really know how to respond to that. He shook his head before kicking the trash can and got in his car and made his way to the hospital.

Don walked into the house and looked at him.

"Man it's like something outta the saw movies in here"

He said shaking his head seeing all the blood on the floor.

"What happened?"

He asked.

"Mr Mitchell was taking his boys to the racing tracks. They forgot their gear and doubled back to the house only to come home to this"

Officer DunGuard said as he read from the statement John Mitchell had given him earlier.

"Samantha Mitchell, 39 years old. She works at the mini mart down the street"

Don listened to him as he spoke before dismissing him as he had a look around the house. He walked into the kitchen where Annabelle was found. There were muddy boot prints on the floor and Don noticed that the door had been kicked in.

"Well, the father and the daughter are on their way to the hospital now"

Jess said as she walked into the kitchen which startled Don as he was examining the boot print on the door. Jess speaking made him jump.

"Dammit Jess, you scared the crap outta me"

She chuckled

"You got something?"

She asked as she walked over to join him but being careful not to disturb the scene.

"Muddy boot prints, there's one on the door, obviously from where he kicked it open and there's some all over the floor too. Hopefully CSI will be able to get something from them"

Jess nodded in agreement to his statement as she looked around her.

"The drawer is open. And it looks like one of the knifes are missing"

Don looked back at her

"Which means that he didn't come with a weapon and he uses whatever is available to him"

"Weapon of opportunity"

"Hope you two ain't contaminating my crime scene here"

The voice of Danny Messer came from behind them. They both turned and looked at him.

"Found the point of entry. He kicked the door in so there might be something out the back, there's boot prints all over the floor"

Jess said to him.

"So, this is the second one in less than a week, this guy is getting desperate, and more sloppy too"

Danny replied as he photographed the boot prints. Mac was in the sitting room examining the body with Hawkes.

"Yeah. Officers are interviewing the neighbours but I doubt they're gonna get much."

Jess sighed before speaking again.

"Something strikes me as rather odd this time though. He murdered her at 4 in the afternoon, it's still broad daylight. His last kill was early in the morning"

"He obviously didn't think that anyone would see him,. This back yard is pretty well covered with all these trees. He obviously watched them and knew when the best time to strike would be."

Don said looking back at her then thought for a moment as he went outside into the garden. Jess frowned and followed him as did Danny.

"What are you thinking? Peeping Tom?"

Don nodded as he looked around the garden before Jess spotted the cigarette butt on the ground.

"Looks like our killer could be a smoker"

Danny moved over and photographed the butt before picking it up and placing it in an evidence bag.

"Looks like he stood here for a moment watching through the kitchen window. The density in the ground is slightly deeper"

He said before photographing the boot prints.

"Looks like i'm gonna be lifting boot prints for a while"

"Well have fun Dano. There's nothing else we can do here so i'm gonna head back to the precinct."

"I'm gonna head to the hospital and see if I can talk to Mr Mitchell and Annabelle. Might not get anything but it's worth a try"

Jess said before her and Don left Danny in the back yard as he used the clay modelling kit to lift the boot prints and made their way through to the sitting room where Mac and Hawkes were and the body of Samantha Mitchell was being placed in a body bag.

"Danny's out the in back yard lifting some boot prints, found a cigarette butt aswell"

Jess said and Hawkes looked at her

"Could belong to our killer. I don't see any ashtrays or anything around here and this home don't seem to be one that has smokers in it, usually you can tell with the smell for a starters aswell as the state of the furniture and what not"

"Let's hope this bastard is finally leading us to him then. I want him caught before we find another body"

Mac said in a voice of authority.

"I'm heading to the hospital to interview the husband, I talked with the eldest son and he told me what happened. He said between them leaving and having to come back for the gear was atleast 45 minutes"

Mac thought for a moment.

"I guess that would explain the sloppy hand work. He was interrupted"

"That's what I was thinking. We'll see you guys back at the lab"

She said before both detectives left. Mac looked back at Hawkes as the body was taken from the home and into the ME van.

"Let's get to work"

He said as both himself and Hawkes began to photograph the sitting room as Danny was in the back yard lifting the boot prints. Mac made his way into the kitchen and dusted the drawer for prints.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Jess got out of the car and made her way inside, flashing her badge to the receptionist and asking for the Mitchell family. Being pointed in the right direction, she made her way to the room where Annabelle was. She asked the nurse for the results from the S.A.E before she sat down beside John Mitchell.

"I don't know what to tell you detective, I don't know anything, I didn't see anyone"

Jess chewed on her lip for a moment.

"I understand that. Your daughter might have seen something that could be vital to our investigation. Would you mind if I spoke with her?"

John looked at her. These damn detectives just didn't know when to give up and he just wanted to be left alone.

"Yes, I do mind actually. She's in shock right now and I am not letting you anywhere near her. It's bad enough she had to be degraded to having to get a sexual assault examination done and now you want her to relive it all again by telling you what happened? Take the damn results detective, that should be enough for your investigation"

He said in a raised voice which startled Jess. When she hadn't moved John began to become rather restless with her

"Cameron already told you what happened? What the hell do you need to speak with Annabelle for?"

He was really close to her now, his face was inches from hers. Jess took a few steps back and wiped her face from where had spat on her as he was yelling at her.

"I understand your anger right now Mr Mitchell, but Annabelle could have seen the man who done this and if she did then it would go a long way in helping us catch him, and making sure that he doesn't do it again"

"I don't really care, if he does it again or not detective. As harsh as that may sound, I just want us to be left alone"

Jess sighed.

"Don't you want to catch him for what he did to your wife? And what he did to your daughter? Are you really gonna let him get away with it?"

John looked up at her and sighed. Of course he wanted to get the bastard he wanted to slit his throat and boil each part of his body in acid slowly and listen to him scream and beg for his life but none of that was going to bring his wife back.

"Please, just promise me that you'll go easy on her"

Jess nodded

"I will. And thank you. I'll be as quick as I can"

She said taking a deep breath before walking into the room. Dejavu hitting her once again. Just two days ago she was in the same room interviewing Caitlyn Harte and now here she was again, about to speak with another child who was a victim of the same crime.

"Annabelle? Hi sweetie. My name's Jessica, i'm a police officer. Do you mind if I come in?"

Annabelle just looked at her and shrugged. Jess grinned slightly before making her way into the room and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the chair beside her and looked at her.

"I promise i'll make this quick, I just need to ask you a few questions"

"Why? It's not gonna bring mom back is it?"

"No it's not but, it will help us find the guy that did this to you"

"I didn't see anything. I just heard it all and I don't really wanna talk about it either. I kept my eyes shut the whole time, so if you're gonna ask me if I seen him, then the answer is no"

Jess sighed.

"What about when he kicked the door down?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Please leave"

Jess chewed on her lip and not wanting to anger the child, she respected her wishes and made her way out of the room. Figuring that she just needed time to come to terms with what happened to her, she looked over at John and shook her head.

"She needs her rest so ah, if it's ok with you I can come back later and try again?"

"Annabelle is like her mom, stubborn. She might tell you in time and she might not but, if you really feel that you're able to get something out of her and that it will help with your investigation then you can come back later"

"Thank you. If you ever need some one to talk too don't hesitate to call me"

She said before handing him her card and walking out of the hospital.

* * *

Mac, Hawkes and Danny soon finished up at the scene and made their way back to the lab. Once they got there, Mac headed back to his office as Danny went to work on the boot prints and Hawkes ran the prints through the system. He carefully ran a swab over the butt and placed the swab back in the tube before he carefully dusted the edge of it and found a print, he photographed it then isolated the print on the photo and ran it through the system.

"You get anything from the father or the little girl?"

Mac asked as he came from his office once he spotted Don and Jess coming from the lift. Jess looked at him and sighed shaking her head

"Not alot i'm afraid. Annabelle practically kicked me out but I can try again later. I think she just needs time to come to terms with it"

Mac nodded in agreement as he looked at Jess.

"You said you had something that you needed to tell us"

Jess closed her eyes for a moment and Don rubbed her back, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Yeah. Can you gather the team in the briefing room?"

Mac nodded

"I was just about to do that, I want to know what we have on this case and if we're any step closer to finding this son of a bitch"

He said before walking around the lab and gathering the team. Don and Jess made their way into the briefing room and sat down, The rest of the team soon began to join them and before Mac could ask what they had, Jess spoke up.

"I want you all to know something, and I need to tell you before you all share whatever each of you have on this case"

"Sounds serious"

Adam spoke up to which Jess nodded in response

"It is"

She took a deep breath before speaking up.

"It's quite possible that the guy who killed my mom and raped me is the same guy that is responsible for the deaths of Marissa Harte and Samantha Mitchell"

The team fell silent. They all knew Jess was a very private person but never did they imagine that she would be carrying something like that around with her.

"I was at home with my mom and ah... we were making a cake for my dad's birthday. I was only ten years old at the time. Dad and my brothers were at football practice so it was just me and mom that was home alone. We were chatting away you know and... next thing I know, my mom is on the floor, with this guy on top of her, I hid under the kitchen table until he came in and grabbed me and..."

She took a deep breath. Keeping her gaze on the floor at all times as she interlocked her hands together on the table.

"I still remember it like it was just yesterday. I can still remember what he smelt like... I got a pretty good look at him you know. I gave my statement to the police but they never got him and my mom's murder is still a cold case. It was 19 years ago but... "

She sighed and Don comforted her. The team remained silent, neither of them knowing what to say. It was Stella who broke the silence.

"Well, if you got a good look at him then Jess, we can get you with a sketch artist. Granted it was 19 years ago his appearance would have changed rapidly but we can use the photo manipulation software to get a good image of what he could look like today"

"I can do that"

Adam jumped in. Jess looked at them and nodded

"I'll do whatever I can. But these two murders are the exact same as my moms was and... it's too much of a co incidence for them not to be connected"

Mac looked at them.

"What about hypnosis? I know it's alot to ask but they have proved to be successful and it could help alot with identifying this guy"

Jess looked at him and chewed on her lip slightly.

"Well, hypnosis would bring you right back to the day of the murder, I think that's a little too much to ask Mac"

Don said

"I've already been taken back to the day of the murder Don"

"Flack, see if you can pull the records from 19 years ago. Back in those days they wouldn't have had DNA testing. But we do now and we can test the DNA taken from Jess 19 years ago, there's a good chance we might just get lucky"

Don nodded.

"I'm gonna check and see if there's any other cases that matches this M.O. A killer like this doesn't just come back after 19 years and start killing again"

Stella stated to which Mac nodded.

"What do we have so far on the first two victims?"

"Well, we know that both of them were big families, four boys and only the one girl in the family, just like mine, I have four older brothers so I think he only chooses big families, particularly those with little girls with brown curly hair"

Jess stated, putting all the pieces together

"Not much evidence from either scene though the second scene we did get alot of boot prints and a cigarette butt, I'm running DNA on those now"

Hawkes stated.

"We also know that he takes the murder weapon with him and it's always a weapon of opportunity, whatever he can find in the victim's home is what he uses, never takes one with him"

Jess stated

"That's pretty much all we got at the moment"

Adam sighed.

"We need alot more than that if we're gonna catch this guy. Flack, get to work on pulling the case file of Marie Angell. Adam I'd like you to give him a hand and go over all the evidence again from that case"

Adam and Don nodded and made their way down to the evidence volt.

"Stella, Jess, do a search and check if there's any other cases with this M.O, I want to know exactly how many people this son of a bitch has killed"

"You got it"

Both women left the briefing room and made their way to get a coffee first before heading back to Stella's office and began their work on searching for the same M.O on other unsolved cases.

How many woman had this man killed? How many children did he assault? Were the team any close to finding him before something happened to one of their own? Only time will tell as they were all pulling alot of over time to work on these cases. One way or another, Jess would get her revenge on the bastard for destroying her child hood and taking her mom from her... though little did she know that even now, he was watching her...

* * *

**A/N: Apolagies for the lateness of this chapter and i know i said they would find out about the pregnancy but a little plot bunny has made me keep that for another chapter. So i'm thinking of doing a seperate fic which will have CSI:NY cross over with Stargate Atlantis and SG1. Which will basically involve a wraith loose on Earth and killing people, or... something much more extreme that will have either Jess or Don visting the city of Atlantis, well it was on Earth at the end of season five so the little plot bunny is still working up a story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Don and Adam got the case file of Marie Angell and headed back to the briefing room as they sat going through the files. Part of Don felt sick to the stomach as he read through the statement of a ten year old Jess, his anger boiling up inside of him as he wanted nothing more than to stick a knife in the son of a bitch who tormented his fiancé all those years ago. But knowing that he had to stay focused on the case he managed to control his anger for now. Adam took the DNA sample along with other evidence and began to process as he ran the DNA sample through the system along with some prints that were lifted at the time.

Stella and Jess sat drinking coffee after coffee as they had the task of searching every known database to check for the same M.O in other unsolved cases. After finding none in New York, Stella decided to widen the search to the whole of America. She knew it was a long shot but Jess was convinced that he didn't just stop at her mother and that there were others after her. She began to build up a profile in her head but so far she had been unable to figure out what caused this man to turn into the monster he had.

"Oh my God"

Stella said in disbelief.

"What is it?"

Jess asked as she came closer to the screen.

"We got some hits on a few unsolved cases, all from different states"

"Oh my God, there's more popping up, this guy has been everywhere"

Both women shared a look of shock.

"I'm gonna pull up the files"

Stella clicked on the names of the victims and pulled up their files. Looking through the files they could see that there was indeed a pattern in the killings and alot of similarities to the recent killings in New York.

"We gotta tell Mac about this"

Jess said as she stood up but her lack of sleep was taking its toll on her and she soon found herself falling back down to the seat again.

"I'll do it, you could do with some sleep"

Jess looked up at Stella and nodded though she couldn't even think about sleep at a time like this. The entire team had been up half the night working the case apart from Lindsay who headed home as they had no one to look after Lucy at such short notice. Stella left her office and went to find Mac as Jess looked through the records in horror.

"MAC"

Stella called out as she spotted him coming from the AV lab.

"Please tell me you have some good news"

"You're gonna want to see this"

She gave him a look that Mac knew that what she had was bigger than they thought. Flack overhearing the conversation had left the briefing room and followed them back to Stella's office.

"So what have we got?"

Mac asked. Jess looked up at him and let out a loud sigh that she wasn't aware she was holding in.

"This is alot bigger than we thought. In over 40 states in the U.S alone, there has been atleast one murder in every state. The cases remain unsolved and they date back to 19 years ago. The first, being in New York then it went to Miami then Vegas then further upstate from there. The last murder was just a month ago in Texas"

Jess stated. Seeing the same look on Mac and Don's faces that her and Stella had previously shared.

"All of them have the same M.O. The mother and daughter is always home alone, the mother is brutally raped and stabbed multiple times and left to bleed out and the daughter is also raped but is left alive"

Jess continued and Stella spoke up once she was finished.

"The daughter is always ten years old, no older and no younger and with brown curly hair. The mothers age differs between early 30s to late 40s but she too also has brown hair, never any other colour"

"So he has a type"

Mac replied.

"Ok, so the son of a bitch has been killing his way around half of America, why hasn't anyone made a connection?"

Don asked which Jess was also thinking the same thing.

"Different states, no one would have really thought of joining the dots"

Mac said looking at the three of them.

"Until now. Anything from the records?"

He asked looking at Don who glanced over at Jess, he could see the sadness on her face, he could feel her pain and he wanted so bad to release her of it.

"Ah, Adam is working on the evidence that was collected. There wasn't much for statements at that time apart from..."

He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Apart from the one from me"

Jess said finishing his sentence to which Don just nodded.

"This is definitely the same guy Mac, there's no doubt about that"

Flack said taking a deep breath. The four of them stood in silence for a moment thinking about their next approach.

"Alright, if he's been doing this for almost two decades then we need the case files from every other case so Stella, Jess, you two need to contact the police department of every state he's hit and ask for the case files and evidence to be sent here. We're gonna have to test all the DNA and process the evidence against what we got here, I don't need convincing that this is the same guy, but we need to get as much evidence against him as possible"

Mac stated and Jess wished she had gone home to get some sleep when Stella ordered her to a few hours ago. Both women nodded before going to do as Mac had asked and Don helped them.

"Boss, I have something"

The sound of Adam's voice came through the hallway as he yelled down to Mac. Waving at him had not gotten his attention so the lab rat had to try a different method which paid off this time.

"What is it?"

Mac asked as he walked up to Adam and into the DNA lab.

"Ok. This is all the evidence that was pulled from the Angell case. Now there was some fingerprints lifted from the door handle, as well as the ah... semen sample that was taken from...uhm...Jess. I got a name"

His tone of voice made Mac raise an eyebrow, the former marine could tell that there was a but coming along.

"I feel a but coming along"

Adam sighed

"The prints came back to a Richard Horner, but so far I haven't been able to find all that much on him. The last record of him of being around was 1991 and after that he just... went poof. I can't even find a social security number for the guy"

"And 1991 was when this all started. 1991 was when Marie Angell lost her life, that can't be a coincidence Adam. Do some further digging, hack the FBI database if you have too. I want to know everything there is to know about this Richard Horner"

Adam gulped but nodded. The lab rat turned trainee CSI was determined to find everything he could as he began to type away on his computer.

* * *

The killer made his way toward the crime lab. But turning himself in was not on his agenda. He planned on slowing the team down more than anything as he made his way toward the electric box and opening it. He took a 9mil from his pocket and shot at the box which completely fried the circuits which threw the lab into a state of darkness. An evil laugh escaped his lips as he made his getaway.

"Nooooooooooo...nooo..."

Adam yelled out as he thought it was something that he did as his computer suddenly lost power but soon realising that the computers in the entire lab had gone down and the place went dark, he knew it wasn't his fault. He sighed with relief before making his way out of the lab and trying to find his way around. He used the light on his cell phone to guide his way to Stella's office.

"What the hell happened?"

Don yelled out. Luckily the three of them had just finished calling the police departments in every other state that the killer had struck and asked for the evidence to be sent to the New York Crime lab in a matter of urgency.

Stella looked at Don.

"I dunno maybe a virus or something"

"It's not a virus"

Adam said as he walked in.

"Every computer in the lab is down, even the lights, and the lift isn't working either for some strange reason"

Stella sighed.

"Dammit. They better get it fixed and soon this entire case depends on it."

Stella said with a heavy sigh. They were all shattered and needed some sleep and the lack of sleep was starting to show in all of them.

"The circuits have been fried, looks like some one took a gun to it"

Mac said as he walked in

"Who the hell would do that?"

Adam asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Our killer. Son of a bitch wants to slow us down"

Jess said and leaned into Don as her legs were beginning to feel like jelly.

"Either way there's not alot any of us can do here until the electricians have it fixed. So go home and get some sleep, all of you"

Mac's words received no arguments from any of them. Jess was practically sleep walking as it was and Don didn't want her feeling stressed out. He wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders and walked out of the lab with his arms around her.

* * *

Standing outside the lab, he waited to make his move. There was barely anyone about as it was rather early in the morning now. He had been watching the team all night and knew it was only a matter of time before they all had to go home for some much needed sleep. Spotting his target, he pulled up his hood and walked toward them.

"Never realised how tired I actually was until now"

She said with a slight chuckle. Don looked at her and kissed her deeply before she pulled back and turned her back to him for a moment to put the key in the car door. Before he knew what was happening, Don was struck over the side of the head with a blunt object. He groaned out and fell to the ground holding his head where he had gotten hit. Jess was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered with a cloth which was dosed with chloroform. It knocked her out within seconds and the man quickly threw her into the back of the van.

"JEESSS"

Don yelled out as he pulled himself up off the ground. Quickly unholstering his gun he shot at the man, only to have him duck out of the line of fire and the bullet hit the trash can behind him. The man let out a loud roar before kicking the gun from Don's hand and punching him in the stomach which winded him. Don wasn't going to give up though. The love of his life was unconscious in the back of a van and he would be damned if he was going to lose her. Recieving a kick to the head doubled Dons vision but he still wasn't going to give up. He took a swing at the man and tried to punch him back, but feeling a cold metal slice through his abdomen slowed down his movements. The world began to spin around him as he fell to the ground and blood began to ooze from the bullet wound. The man threw the gun back to him before getting in the van and speeding off down the road.

Mac, Stella and Adam were walking down the corridor when they heard the gun shot go off, giving each other a look they quickly unholstered their own guns and ran as fast as their feet would allow them out to the front of the lab.

"FLAAAAACKKK"

Stella yelled out. He heart thumping rapidly in her chest as she ran over to her colleague and friend who was lying on the ground, bleeding out from a bullet wound as well as blood flowing down the side of his head from being hit with a blunt object.

"ADAM CALL A MEDIC NOW"

Jumping out of his skin, Adam nodded as he shakingly pulled his phone from his pocket and called for a medic. Helping Stella place pressure on the wound, Mac couldn't help but notice the absence of Jess.

"Jess is gone. They walked right into an ambush"

He said with a sigh, pieces of the clues were now starting to form in his head. The first kill had been in 1991 and that was the last time that Richard Horner had been known to be on the face on the planet. And now, 19 years later was back where he started. Mac had seen the crime scene photos and read the report on Jess' injuries from that time, now it all came together, that Jess and Marie were his first victims and every other victim he took after that, were all the same type and that the killer had a fixation with Jess, and had come back to New York for her, as she was the only one who could identify him, and he knew that.

"T...they on the way...w... what can I do?"

Adam stuttered as he asked, looking down at Flack he felt helpless.

"Get me a first aid kit"

Mac said. Running back into the lab as fast as his legs could carry him, even in the dark he used the light on his phone to help him find a first aid kit, swearing at every table and chair that he knocked into on the way and the one door that he some how managed to walk into. He would be having a bruise on his forehead come evening.

"We're losing him"

Stella's panic stricken voice echoed throughout the empty street. Her hands now covered in her friends blood. Adam ran out of the lab and down the steps, almost tripping over himself he handed the kit to Mac who quickly opened it and washed his hands with the antibacterial gel before rummaging through it in order to find a few gauges that he could use to seep the blood on Dons head. Adam took off his t-shirt and quickly placed it over the wound on Dons abdomen, keeping his hands pressed against the wound along with Stella who now had tears rolling down her cheek.

"Hey... he's gonna be ok..."

Adam said in an attempt to comfort her. He shivered slightly as he was only in a vest but he never let it show. The sirens of the ambulance could be heard getting louder and louder as they approached, skidding to a hault the medics quickly got out of the van and grabbed their bags, making their way over to Don. Adam stood back and let them work on him as he helped the other one get the stretcher from the back of the van.

"He's gonna be ok Stel, you'll see"

He said with a soft smile as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug which she happily accepted. Mac looked at the pair as he remained to help the medics with Don. Soon having the oxygen mask on his face, and the IV line in his arm, he was lifted onto the stretcher and carried to the ambulance. Mac got into the back of the ambulance with him, knowing that the electricians were still working on getting power back to the lab.

"We'll follow behind"

Stella said. She couldn't go home and sleep, not now that her friend was fighting for his life and his fiancé was missing. Adam happily obliged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to try and calm her down and walked toward his car. The ambulance sped off to the hospital with Adam and Stella following closely behind.

The scene outside the lab was sealed off. Hawkes was in the morgue with Sid when the whole thing went down but after receiving a call from Mac he soon grabbed his kit and began to search for any evidence of the killer.

* * *

Letting out a soft groan, her eyes flickered opened. The rusty smell of dust caught the back of her throat and nostrils which made her sneeze. She looked around her though she couldn't see much as it was dark.

"You're awake"

A husky voice came from behind her. She didn't respond to him but it was one voice that she certainly recognised, the son of a bitch that killed her mom. The room soon began to light up as candles were all around. Sweat coating her body she pulled at the ropes that were around her wrists, but they were tight and giving her rope burn.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I first saw you"

Jess glared at him, her breathing becoming slightly heavier as her throat was dry. She still didn't respond to him, she wasn't gonna let him get the better of her this time. She was stronger than that. She looked around her, the shrine of all his victims to the left of her, her eyes only gazed on one of those photos. Beautiful long brown hair that was just down past her shoulders, deep brown eyes the same as Jess' and a smile that would brighten up the room. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the photo of her mom. It was one that she recognised well, one that her father had taken of her on their honeymoon.

"Quite the masterpiece isn't it?"

He said as he picked up the knife that he used to kill her. The blood still coated the blade. Her heart began to thump in her chest as he came closer to her and placed the tip of her knife on her growing bump.

"I could kill you now, but then what fun what that be?"

The stench of his breath alone was making Jess want to lose her lunch. She squirmed as he began to rub her bump and ripped her blouse open.

"How would you like an early birth Jessie?"

Running the tip of the knife along her bump, he licked his lips as he took in the sight of her.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She glared at him.

"Do your worst"

She challenged him. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to her as of yet, but she needed him to believe that she was scared of him, that would at least by her some time. He looked back at her before he rolled his tongue along her chest, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was Don but feeling his hand between her legs her eyes soon shot open again, gritting her teeth she held in the yelp that wanted to escape her lips. She sighed with relief when he stopped.

"Hmm, you still feel and taste good, though I think I'll wait until later to relive it over again with you"

He stood up and placed the knife back on his shrine next to the victim who's life it took. Jess continued to try and undo the ropes that bound her wrists together as she looked around further trying to figure out where she might be.

* * *

Pacing up and down the waiting room, Stella's mind was frantic with worry. Were they going to find Jess' body in the next few hours? Were they going to have to make funeral arrangements for Don? So many questions ran through her head and she only hoped that they would all have the outcome she wanted.

It had been over an hour since Don had been rushed into surgery. His parents had been called and the precinct had been informed of what had happened. Adam was back at the lab going through the CCTV footage from the time that the electric had gone out and the time that Don was shot and Jess was abducted. Mac sat down beside her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Go home Stella, you need to get some sleep"

He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that he's ok Mac"

She said stubbornly. Don Flack SR and his wife Elizabeth came rushing into the hospital. Mac had worked him with briefly as he had worked with Cliff Angell too.

"Mr and Mrs Flack"

He stood up and walked over to the worried looking parents.

"Please tell me my Donnie is ok"

Elizabeth said as she grabbed Mac's hand. A sigh escaped the detectives lips. He wished he knew.

"I'm afraid we don't know anything as of yet. He's still in surgery as far as we know"

He gestured for them both to sit down and sat down again once they had.

"What the hell happened?"

Flack Sr asked.

"We're not sure. The details are still sketchy but what we do know is that your son was shot outside the crime lab and Detective Angell was abducted"

"Jessica? Oh No..."

Elizabeth cried out. Don comforted her.

"W...why?"

Mac sighed. He knew he couldn't discuss the case but he could at least give the basics.

"We believe it has something to do with the same monster that murdered Marie Angell 19 years ago"

Mrs Flack let out a loud sigh. She had no idea that Jess' mother had been killed, she only ever mentioned that her mom was dead but never gave any details.

"I never knew she was murdered"

She sighed.

"I can't go into much detail as the investigation is ongoing. But I have faith that Don is gonna pull through this and that we will find Jess alive. You have my word"

Both parents nodded and comforted each other as Mac comforted Stella. All four of them soon rose to their feet as the doctor made his way toward the waiting room.

"How is he?"

Flack Sr asked. The doctor looked at him.

"The surgery went well. We removed the bullet and he's now in recovery. Luckily it lodged between his ribcage and didn't hit any vital organs"

A sigh of relief escaped all of their lips at the news.

"That's good to hear. We'd like to see him."

Mac stated.

"Of course. But he's sleeping at the moment so we'd like to keep visitation to a minmum for the time being"

Mac looked at Mr and Miss Flack.

"Go. You need to be with your son right now"

Hands and hugs were exchanged as the two of them made their way to Don's room.

"We're going to be needing that bullet and Detective Flack's clothing"

"Of course, all of his processions have been bagged and the bullet is in an evidence jar. I'll just get those for you"

"Thank you"

Stella looked at Mac and shook her head.

"Well, atleast he's going to be ok. Now all we have to do is find Jess"

"Adam and the rest of the team are working on that. We will find her Stella"

Mac said with a hint of determination in his voice.

* * *

Back at the lab, Adam was in the AV lab going through the footage. He had gotten a clip of the man who knocked off the electric aswell as the man who abducted Jess and shot Don. He had compared them both and the computer came up with a match. Now all he had to do was find out who the son of a bitch was and ran it through facial recognition aswell as going back to his original search for all the information he could get on Richard Horner.

* * *

Hawkes had processed the scene from the front of the lab. Finding the bullet that Flack had shot into the trash can he was able to match to his gun aswell. He also found the cloth that was used to subdue Jess, finding her lipstick on it along with a partial print, he ran it through the system.

* * *

Danny had gotten results on the type of shoe that was worn outside the home of Samantha Mitchell but the result didn't narrow much down as Doc Martins were a very popular kind of shoe. He ran DNA on the cigarette but but found no match.

Box after box of evidence was soon wheeled into the lab by delivery assistants. The evidence that the lab had asked for had arrived from each state that the killer had hit and Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay sat in the lab going through all the evidence, hoping to get the results that was much needed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the ubber short chapter. Next one will be longer i promise. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed your comments are much appreciated and i'm glad you're enjoying the story. Now i'm gonna go and hide from the mob coming after me for shooting Don...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Apolagies for the major delay in getting this chapter up, been mega busy getting the house redecorated aswell has coming down with a heavy dose of the flu. I hope this chapter makes up for it and that it atleast makes sense. Please R&R.**

**

* * *

**

Walking into the hospital with a fresh coffee in her hand, Stella made her way toward Dons room hoping that her friend was making some progress. She was rather happy to see that he was looking alot better than he was the day before. She still felt tired but she couldn't sleep well knowing Jess was still out there in the arms of a killer and Don was in hospital. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of the heart machine. The constant beeping was the only sound of any life left in Don. Tubes galore came out of his mouth that were connected to other silent machines that were around his bed along with the IV line. Now, Don Flack's life had been reduced down to a beep of a machine, the Nurse was in and doing the regular vital checks on Don.

She looked up and took a glance at the heart machine, since the first time Don was brought in his heart rate had managed to stabilize 60 over 100, finally it was in the normal range which brought a sigh of relief over the Nurse who had been the head Nurse in charge of Don since he had been brought in. She paused for a moment as she took in a physical vital, the colour hadn't completely returned to normal yet but it was slowly getting there.

The Nurse gazed down at the clipboard once more before looking back up at the machine for the last cheek, the blood pressure 120 over 80, that was normal, for now Don's vitals were fine. The bullet had entered the rib cage which had worried the Doctors with what is behind the ribcage and soon the real extent of the damage would be known by an X-Ray.

"Nurse Bailey, how is Detective Flack?"

The Nurse was caught off guard as she was watching the heart machine, she turned around to face the Doctor, she didn't hear him come in.

"He is doing fine. His vitals are at the normal range with his heart rate being 120 over 80 which means that the bullet hasn't affected the heart beat but we won't know the full extent until an X Ray is done, his blood pressure was in the normal range, so far there does not appear to be any visible damage from the bullet" The Nurse spoke with a slight smile

The Doctor looked at the Nurse and nodded

"I'm worried...the bullet was lodged in the T3 rib which is just in front of the Kidneys...I'm no expert on weapons but that bullet had lead in it, he could have a case of lead poisoning or another side affect that hasn't surfaced yet"

Stella had heard everything the doctor had just said.

"He was shot with his own gun, standard 9mil issue"

She replied before flashing her badge.

"The bullet was still in tact when you took it from him. Let's just hope it doesn't have any major side affects for him"

She said with a soft smile. The nurse and doctor soon left and Stella sat down on the chair beside him, she took his hand into hers and gave it a slight squeeze

"Flack, it's Stella. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

She said, her tone of voice was one of worry and concern as she looked down at his hand waiting for a reaction from him, but nothing. She sighed heavily and ran her thumb along his forehead, she wasn't going to give up on him.

"Wake up Donnie, Jess is missing and we need your help to be able to find her, ya gotta wake up Don"

She said as she leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead before she grabbed her bag and left the hospital to make her way to the lab.

* * *

Boxes of evidence sat on the tables in the layout room, the ones that had been processed by the team the night before were sitting in a separate pile to the ones that had yet been processed but with over 40 of them to be processed it was going to take the team atleast a few days to thoroughly go through them but when one of their own was missing they weren't going to give up until they had a solid lead to go on.

Adam was hoping that he would have that lead. He had spent most of the night in the AV lab doing an extended backround search on Richard Horner, the man who seemed to have faded off the face of the earth 19 years ago, but with Adam being the genius that he was, he had indeed found something. Having a huge smile on his face and feeling rather proud of himself, he ran out of his lab, almost running into the door before he remembered to pull it open, he ran down the corridor to Macs office and barged in, almost taking the door of it's hinges in the process.

"I GOT SOMETHING"

He yelled out as he took a moment to catch his breath. A stunned Mac looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well it would need to be good for you to almost take my door of its hinges"

Panting, Adam nodded

"It is boss, I...Richard Horner.. I got something on him"

Mac didn't need much persuasion to follow Adam to the AV lab. Once getting there he took a seat and brought up onto the screen what he had found out about the man.

"Here we go, I had to do some serious digging to find this but it was in the cold case archives"

Adam stated

"Back in 1991, Richard Horner would have been 24 years old, but what I found dates back to 1986 when he would have been 19 years old. He was involved in a gang rape Mac, outside a night club in August 1986. But the weird thing, is that he was a witness to a rape by the same gang the week before that"

Mac looked at Adam and listened to him as he spoke, the more he learned about Richard Horner the more sick to the stomach he felt.

"So these rapes are what turned him into a sexual predator"

Mac stated to which Adam could only nod.

"That's not all. The rape that he was a witness too, he was threatened by the gang that if he told a soul that they would do the same thing to his baby sister that ironically was called Jessica.."

Mac frowned

"And where's his sister now?"

Adam looked up at him

"Ah, she was killed in a car crash a week after that incident, the driver of the lorry that the car collided with, was the brother of the leader of the gang, it was done deliberately after Horner made a statement to the police about what happened but to stop anything from happening, the police station was burned to the ground before the statement could even be filed"

Mac sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face before placing his hands on his hips.

"This all seems a little farfetched but I guess when you think about it, it shows that these men were violent criminals who done everything they could to cover their tracks. Richard Horner witnessed them attacking a young woman, part of him wanted to do the right thing and report it, but another part of him got aroused by it and wanted in on the action, and because he made a statement to the police they killed his sister as a message to him, that no one dares betray them"

Adam nodded, feeling sick at hearing all of this.

"Anything else?"

Mac asked

"Ah sorry boss but yes, there is alot more to this. I have been up all night searching and searching and well..."

Adam rambled on until Mac stopped him

"Adam.."

Taking a deep breath Adam looked back at him

"His sister Jessica was raped when she was ten years old Mac, by their step father. His mom was a prostitute aswell, the father was one of her regular clients whom she later married"

Mac let out another sigh, he didn't think the news could get any worse

"Let me guess, she had brown curly hair?"

Adam nodded. To Mac it was all making sense now.

"I guess it all makes sense now. Good work Adam. Now go home and get some sleep"

He ordered to which Adam confused.

"Ah,one more thing boss. The mother's maiden name was McKinney, I tried using that name thinking that maybe our killer had changed his name to that but I didn't get anything but I'd like to just stay here boss"

Mac nodded and admired the young mans dedication to the job.

"Any luck on finding the mother?"

Adam shook his head

"Sorry boss, she killed herself three months after Jessica was killed"

Mac sighed.

"Alright, go and help Danny and Lindsay"

Mac said before leaving the lab still trying to process the information that Adam had given him. Adam left his lab aswell and went to help Danny and Lindsay who were in the layout room and still going through the boxes of evidence from the other states the killer had struck.

* * *

Letting out a loud groan as she opened her eyes, the same old smell that she had smelt previously surrounded her. Great, still stuck in this...wherever the hell I am, she thought to herself as she looked into the eyes of the killer who had just come back into the basement with a brown paper bag in his hand. He sat down on the chair and looked over at Jess.

"You must feel hunger by now"

Hunger? No, she was starving and she was starting to feel weak from the hunger.

"Maybe"

She replied back to him as if she didn't have a care in the world, she was getting a little restless with this whole thing and figured that if she co operated with him she might atleast find out what he wanted with her.

"Ain't no use in fighting with me Jessie, why don't you just eat something?"

He seemed alot different to what he was the previous night, it was almost as if he had a split personality. He knelt over beside her and brought the coffee cup to her lips, she remained calm and took a sip of the coffee, hoping like hell that it wasn't laced with some sort of poison but even she couldn't deny how good the warm liquid flowing down her throat felt.

"See, wasn't that hard now was it? You gotta look after yourself Jessie, you are after all eating for two"

Jess just rolled her eyes in response.

"Maybe if you let me go then I might have a better time looking after myself. Where's Don?"

She asked him, the events of what happened the night before finally flowing back into her mind.

"WHERE IS HE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?"

The man just laughed.

"He's out of the picture now Jessie, it's just you and me"

Out of the picture? What the hell did he mean by that? Ok Jess...calm yourself down, this son of a bitch wants you to be afraid and you can't let that happen... she thought to herself as she looked back over at him.

"What do you want with me?"

He looked up at her.

"You're the only one who can identify me Jessie"

"You're wrong"

She glared at him, he didn't seem to care, she was his first real victim that he had taken with the other members of the gang he had been forced into joining. He stood up and walked over to her again, he could hear her stomach growling with the hunger and broke off a piece of the bagel he was eating and fed it to her, he couldn't help but to chew and swallow it.

"There we go, finally got you eating something"

He said as he fed her the rest of the bagel and chucked the paper bag to the far side of the basement.

"You gonna kill me? Or keep me tied up down here for the rest of my life?"

She asked to which he just laughed, though his face quickly changed demenior and he slapped her hard across the face. He deffinatley had a split personality.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS, YOU SIT AND YOU ANSWER"

Jess glared at him and could only watch as he came toward her with a few objects in his hand.

"I'm a cop, a kidnapping of a cop is big news, every single officer on the force will be out looking for me, and they will find me"

"I SAID SHUT IT"

He yelled before slapping her across the face again, he grabbed her by the back of the head, getting a good grip on her hair he pushed her head back so she was looking up at him as he groped her between her legs to which she could only mumble out...

"What? You want me to stop? Then beg me too"

"Noo.."

"No? I guess we'll just have to make you change your mind"

He ripped her pants open and untied her from the wooden panel she had been tied too. Jess saw the opportunity whilst she was on her feet to knee him in the groin, which turned out to be the wrong move for her as it only made him worse. He slapped her again before pushing her down on the floor, a loud yelp escaped her lips as he unbuckled his belt and forced himself on top of her. She screamed out and tried to fight him off, no way in hell was she gonna allow the bastard to rape her again.

"GET OFF ME"

She yelled out before she began to struggle with him which it wasn't working, he soon ripped her panties off and held her legs up as he rammed himself into her which earned a loud scream from her which he soon muffled by holding his hand over her mouth.

One of the neighbours who was out in his garage had heard screaming coming from the basement of the house, he had barely seen Mr Horner in the house and did grow concerned when he heard Jess scream and just to be on the safe side, he made a call to the police.

* * *

Cliff Angell along with his four sons and Jess' best friend Katie walked into the precinct, their faces all read the same, they had nothing but concern and fear written all over them. No one needed to ask who he was, Cliff was well known around the precinct and some of the officers he worked with still served there. They were soon taken through to the waiting room and Cliff was taken to see Mac as he had asked to see him personally, Cliff knew Mac was dedicated to the job and he knew that he would be able to get an answer from the former marine.

Walking out of the lift, Cliff looked around him. Mac was standing outside his office signing off on something for a lab tech when he spotted Cliff and looked up at him.

"Cliff, it's good to see you, I only wish it was under better circumstances"

He said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Detective Taylor, please tell me you're close to finding my little girl"

"We're doing everything we can"

Mac replied in a voice of reassurance. Being a former cop himself Cliff knew how long these things could take and what way they worked so he knew that a little patience would be required of him.

"Come on in"

Cliff walked into his office and sat down in the seat as Mac sat down beside him.

"I dropped by the hospital before I came here, there's no change in Dons condition, I got on the plane as soon as I got the call from you"

Mac nodded.

"We've recently made some developments. As it stands, the same man that killed your wife, has also taken the lives of 42 other women in the whole of America in the past nineteen years, aswell as another three women in the past two weeks"

Cliff looked at him, astounded at what he was hearing and he didn't want to believe it.

"Oh my God..."

Was able Cliff was able to reply for the moment.

"Jessie...you gotta find her detective, she's pregnant and I don't want anything happening to her"

Mac frowned. He did not just hear what he had thought he had heard, did he?

"I'm sorry she's what?"

Cliff sighed, Jess obviously hadn't gotten around to telling her colleagues about the pregnancy just yet.

"She's three months pregnant Mac. After the shooting she was told that her chances of conception were slim, but when she found out that she was pregnant...it wasn't fear I saw in her eyes, it was Joy. Jess sees this pregnancy as a blessing, Don sees it as a miracle and she might not be able to have kids again, I just want the best for her."

A grief stricken Cliff spoke out and had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"We'll find her Cliff, I promise none of us will rest until we do"

Cliff nodded his head in response, he knew the team was good to their word.

* * *

Her body was aching all over as she lay on the cold concrete floor, the recent event of what just happened hadn't quite hit her yet and all she could do was muster up the strength to pull herself back up off the floor, letting out a moan at every ache that rippled through her bruised body. She shakingly put her clothes back on, well, what was left of her clothes which wasn't much as they had been ripped off her.

A patrol car with two officers had arrived outside the house as the man had reported hearing screaming, which usually wasn't much as on occasion the screaming had come from the tv being on too loud. One of the officers took the neighbours statement, Richard spotted the officer coming to his door and ran back down to the basement and grabbed Jess, she screamed again which the officer heard loud and clear, she could barely move as every bone in her body was aching.

The officer signalled for the other one to come over, thinking that they were dealing with a case of domestic violence though they were about to be proven wrong. The officers un holstered their guns and one kicked the door down, cautiously making their way inside.

"NYPD"

They yelled out. Jess sighed with relief as she struggled with her abductor to try and scream again to let the officers find her and rescue her and take her back to Don.

"NYPD, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP"

The officers yelled out once again as the killer made his way through the hallway with his arm tight around Jess' neck, holding his own gun. Hearing movement in the hallways, Officer O'Reilly quickly turned around only to receive a bullet to the chest which made Officer Byrne quickly react, only for him to receive a bullet to the chest aswell. Both officers hit the floor as the killer fled the house with Jess in tow who continued to struggle with him, the neighbour witnessing everything.

O'Reilly groaned as he looked around him, luckily for both of them their vests protected them from any real damage being done. Byrne grabbed his radio and called it into dispatch, managing to give out a description of the car that the killer fled in with Jess...


	9. Authors Note

I'd like to apolagise for not updating this story but i've recently had two deaths in the family which have been kind of hard on me as one was my gran who i was close too and the other as my uncle and they both died within a month of each other then i was redecorating the house before all this happened so i didn't really have the time to think and when i did try to work on it i kinda wasn't able to think all that much about it.

But i am working on it and i promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the week and make it long i just need to decide which direction i wanna take it in. Any suggestions?

Thanks for your patience and the chapter will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 9

**OK so here's the next chapter, apolagies once again for the delay in getting this one up.**

* * *

Red and blue lights soon filled the streets of New York as every available officer in the city was now out looking for Jess. This was the first positive sighting they had gotten since she went missing and when those words came from fellow officers, they knew it was reliable.

Car after car arrived at the house in which Jess was last seen, the two officers who had been assaulted by Horner were now receiving medical treatment as another officer was taking a brief statement from the neighbour though knew that Mac would be wanting to interview him further. Officers sealed off the area as it was now a crime scene and began to look around the house, astonished at what they had found in the basement of the house, other than the rusty doors, moulded walls and a stench that reeked of cat pee and cigars. Once the officers seen his "trophy" wall, they knew they were on the right track and would be able to finally catch this son of a bitch.

* * *

The lab fell silent as all the CSI team along with a few other detectives had gathered into the briefing room and were sat going through all the case files and looking over the evidence to see if they could find anything that could tell them exactly who this guy was and where he could be holding Jess. Refills of coffee continued to come in along with a few boxes of donuts as none of them wanted to leave until Jess had been found although they were finding it hard to concentrate as they were all so filled with worry and concern about both Don and Jess but they knew the only way to help them was to keep doing what they did best…

* * *

Cliff Angell had gone to visit his son in law to be at the hospital. There had been slight improvement in his condition and he was responding a lot more to the treatment though doctors were still concerned about the side affects of him being shot. Only time would tell.

"Well Don, here we are, you always said we should have more ah.. man to man chats… so here I am although I gotta tell ya… I ain't all that pleased about talking to myself here… so how about you wake up now.."

Cliff Angell spoke whilst stroking Dons hand with his thumb, hoping to see some sign of him waking up. But nothing..

"Come on Don… wake up… Rangers are playing tonight, Ryan and Riley ain't too happy about having to go the game on their own.."

A heavy sigh escaped the older mans lips as Don didn't seem to be responding or even able to hear anything that he was saying but he had gone trough the exact same thing with his own daughter and he knew it would take some time. Like Jess, Don was tough and Cliff knew that. Don had everything to live for right now. Another man had come by to see Don and stood in the doorway as Cliff was speaking, although not having met the father of the bride to be, he had no idea who he was.

"Is there any change in his condition?"

Andy Carlow asked. The man whom Don had asked to be his best man.

"I came as soon as I heard. I'm Andy. Don's best friend"

Cliff stood up and offered Andy the seat in which he had previously been sitting.

"Cliff Angell, pleasure to meet you although I wish it was under better circumstances"

"Angell?"

Andy asked.

"You must be Jessica's father then, pleasure to meet you too sir"

Andy spoke in a polite manner and the two men exchanged a handshake.

"No change as of yet but… he's tough, he'll pull through"

Cliff replied to the younger mans question to which he just nodded with a slight sigh.

"You better damn well pull through Donnie, you got a beautiful fiancé and a baby on the way… don't you dare leave this earth now"

Andy spoke as Cliff then sat down again.

* * *

Mac made his way to the briefing room as he had just gotten the news of Jess' sighting. He needed to be at the scene and was taking Stella with him.

"Angell's been sighted. Stella you're with me, the rest of you I need you to continue going through these files"

Mac spoke briefly and getting straight to the point and left the briefing room almost as quickly as he had entered it.

"Where is she?"

Stella asked as she followed Mac to the lift after quickly grabbing her gun and jacket from her office.

"122 Prescott Avenue. One of the neighbours heard screaming coming from the basement, from a woman and called it in. Officers responded and both of them were shot on sight by Horner"

Mac replied as he pressed the button for the lift. Once the lift had reached the ground floor, Mac then informed the captain of the precinct as he had made a promise to Cliff that he would keep him informed and that was exactly what he was going to do. After speaking with Gerrard, he then met Stella in the parking lot. The two detectives got into the Avalanche and Mac drove to the scene.

* * *

Gerrard came out of his office, looking into an almost empty precinct as his officers were out following up on the sighting. He walked into the family room where Jess' brothers and best friend were. They had stayed there all night, like the CSIs neither of them wanted to leave until they knew Jess was safe.

"Is there any developments?"

Curtis Angell, the eldest of the brothers asked as he stood up. Ryan and Riley, the two youngest along with Katie had fallen asleep. Danny and Curtis had managed to stay awake as they waited for news.

"There's been a sighting, officers were dispatched to he scene and were shot on sight, the killer fled with Jess… but don't panic… we're doing everything we can to find her, I have every available cop in this city out looking for her.."

Gerrard replied. Heavy sighs were heard all around as Curtis sat down again and himself and Danny shared a man hug. They were a very close family and were always there for each other through thick and thin. They needed to comfort each other at this time of need although the whole thing was becoming too much for Curtis.

"I need some air"

He said with a sigh as he stood up again and waked out of the room, stopping by the water cooler to get himself a drink before squeezing the empty cup in his hand and thumping the wall before letting out a hefty roar of frustration. He threw the cup at the wall before pushing the doors open, making them slam off the wall behind them as he walked out of the precinct and sat on the steps outside with his head in his hands.

"Is the ah… the officers who got shot, are they dead?"

Danny then asked once Curtis had gone outside. He didn't follow his brother, he knew how important it was to let him let his frustration out then needed to be on his own to calm himself down after.

"They're fine. Their vests prevented any damage from being done"

"That's good to hear"

The blonde replied before getting up and walking down to the vending machine at the end of the corridor. Gerrard nodded to himself before leaving the family to it and headed back to his office.

* * *

Mac and Stella pulled up outside the house and got out of the car. They grabbed their cameras and kits after being informed by an officer of what was down in the basement and that was their first stop. Mac went to speak with the neighbour whilst Stella headed on down to the basement.

"Mr Morrison. I'm Detective Mac Taylor, I'm with the New York Crime Lab. You were the one who heard the screams?"

Mac asked.

"Yes. It's very rare that I would ever hear anything coming from that house but I knew something had to be wrong when I heard that poor woman scream, sounded like she was being tortured"

The man replied. He was still in shock from all the earlier activity.

"When they were coming out, could you see the woman that was with him?"

Even though the first responding officers had already verified that it was indeed Jess, Mac still wanted to see if the neighbour witnessed anything.

"Yes, she looked so terrified. I wish I had of done something to help her. Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so. The woman you seen, was this her?"

Mac asked, holding up a photo of Jess to which Mr Morrison nodded as he positively identified her.

"Yes, that is her"

"Thank you. You can go now"

Mac smiled with appreciation before making his way into the house. Stella had already made her way down to the basement and was standing looking at the trophy wall, not exactly sure what to think. She shone her flashlight over all the photos of every victim whose life Horner had cruelly taken, her eyes resting on the photo of one that she did recognise as Marie Angell.

"Smells like death down here"

Mac commented as he made his way down and looked around in horror. Stella caught the expression and showed him the photo

"Marie Angell, Jess is the spitting image of her"

Stella commented to which Mac agreed as he looked at the photo.

"This looks to be a wall of souvenirs of some kind Mac, I think the reason why the murder weapons were never found was because Horner took them with him and kept them as a reminder of the kill"

Stella stated as she grabbed her camera and began to take some photos once Mac had returned the photo of Marie to the place in which Stella had lifted It from.

"19 years worth of victims right here. We need to get this all back to the lab and compare these photos with each of the victims as well as have those knifes processed for DNA"

Stella nodded as she got to work on processing the basement and soon began to place all the photographs and knifes into separate evidence bags. Mac had left Stella in the basement as he had gone to explore the rest of the house. There wasn't much to it, a small tv which would have been dated back to the 60s, and old mouldy sofa and only a fridge and a microwave, a kettle and a toaster in the kitchen, but no cooker.

"Detective Taylor"

Mac looked up as he was interrupted from his thoughts as he turned and looked at the officer calling out his name.

"What is it?"

He asked.

"There's a man outside, says he has to get in here"

Mac frowned and followed the young officer out to the front of the house to be greeted by Cliff Angell. Mac looked at him and sighed.

"Cliff.."

"I know… I shouldn't be here.."

Cliff said finishing Macs sentence.

"This is my little girl we're talking about Mac… is she in there?"

He asked, fearing the worst.

"No. Horner fled with her, she's still missing"

The older man was showing signs of a break down though he was trying to keep himself together for his sons as well as for Jess as she would be needing him once she had been found.

"We'll find her Cliff, I promise. Right now you need to be with your sons, you can't be here"

Cliff nodded as he let out a heavy sigh. He knew he shouldn't have went there at all, having been a cop himself he knew that in his head but in his heart he needed to be close to his daughter again and that house was the last place she was… He nodded toward Mac before allowing an officer to escort him away from the house and take him back to the precinct as he knew Mac was true to his word.

"Everything ok?"

Mac asked Stella as he made his way back to the basement to see the curly haired woman staring at a spot on the ground.

"I dunno.. there's blood on the floor Mac along with some kind of fluid or liquid...what if that bastard hurt her again?"

Mac sighed.

"Take a sample of each and get back to the lab and run it through DNA and send the liquid sample to Adam, see if he can get any trace off it"

Stella nodded.

"Where are you going?"

She asked Mac.

"To see Flack"

Stella nodded. She was supposed to go back to the hospital and check up on him herself but duty had called and she had to work.

"Let's hope he wakes up soon.."

Mac nodded in agreement as he left the house once again. Stella took a sample of the blood and liquid and slid them back into the tube and labelled them before placing them back into her kit. She finished up processing the basement before then having an officer help her carry the bags of evidence to the car, having to take a patrol car back to the lab as Mac had taken the Avalanche.

* * *

Mac made his way down the corridor and into the hospital room where Don was. Walking into the room he stopped at the doorway as a man and a woman were already in the room with him, hearing the door creak, the woman looked behind her and smiled softly toward Mac.

"Detective Taylor, Is there any word on Jess?"

Dons baby sister Sam asked as she looked at Mac with worry on her face.

"Not yet, but we're doing everything we can to find her"

Mac reassured Sam as he pulled up a seat and sat down on the opposite side to Sam and Andy.

"There's no change in him as of yet although he has been shifting about slightly so I guess that's a good sign"

Andy said to Mac who he assumed was Sams boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm Andy, Dons best friend"

"And no he's not my boyfriend"

Sam also chipped in as the nurse had assumed so herself.

"That's definitely a good thing if he's moving around"

Mac replied. The last time Don was in hospital was after the explosion in which almost killed him. Mac couldn't help but think back to that time. He knew if Don could survive that then he could survive this, he did after all, have every reason to live.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short but i was saving most of it for later chapters. And yes i know there was nothing on how Jess was doing in this chapter but have no fear, the next chapter will be focused soley on her. Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10

Letting out a slight groan as Horner grabbed a hold of her, she wanted nothing more than to kick him where it really hurt. But she just simply didn't have the strength. She had been lying in the back of the car now for what felt like hours but in reality only an hour or so had actually past. She had no idea where she would be taken too next or how long it would take to get there, she wasn't even sure if Horner knew where he was going, in a way she kind of hoped that he did so that she wouldn't be stranded out in the middle of nowhere, but one thing she did know, was that she needed to regain as much strength as she could. Her hands were bound behind her back although she was quickly managing to loosen the knots. Soon, she would have her strength back and make her way back to the love of her life… What was with him? Did they find him on time? Did he lose much blood? All of these questions and more began to run through her mind as she lay in the back of the car. There wasn't much else she could do..

Her body ached all over from what he had done to her only an hour earlier. Her lip was beginning to swell and she was pretty sure that she had a black eye by now. Her ribs felt broken almost as if she had been crushed by something heavy, she was pretty sure she had at least a few fractured if not broken ribs. Her legs felt numb her head was throbbing.

The car was old and looked like it had been in the bottom of a river or lake for at least a decade before It was pulled up again. The bonnet and the driver's side door was a different colour to the rest of the car which worked to her advantage as it would make it easier for her colleagues to find her, or so she hoped… The inside of the car smelt of whiskey and cigars and looked as dirty on the inside as it was on the outside, almost as if it hadn't been washed in a few decades as the windows were covered in every kind of mud and dirt…

Her hair was mangled and filthy and smelt of cigars, making her feel physically sick. Her clothes were torn and dirty from being in the basement and having his body on top of hers. She was starving and dehydrated but she knew she had to stay strong, for Don and their unborn child. She took a deep breath as she looked around her, wondering how she was going to get out of this. She could see a bridge as she looked out the window. But it wasn't the Brooklyn or the Manhattan Bridge, it was the Verrazano Bridge. He was taking her back to the scene of the original crime, back to her old home in New Jersey which was conveniently vacant.

She could hear the rain pelting of the roof the car and the strong winds that had been forecast for that night. There was nothing but silence in the car until the radio was put on and the sound of Johnny Cash's Ring Of Fire echoed throughout the car as the volume had been turned up to it's maximum and Horner began to sing along as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel whilst waiting for the traffic to move. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she just listened on, closing her eyes she was brought back to another moment in her childhood…

* * *

_It was a beautiful sunny day in mid July and Cliff and Marie Angell had decided to take the kids to the beach. The kids, especially Jess loved going to the beach and was more excited than her brothers who talked about trying to drown their baby sister until they each received a clip around the ear from their father. Of course they were only joking but Cliff would have none of that talk, being a cop at the time he had responded to enough crime scenes with kids as the victims who were accidently drowned in swimming pools by their older siblings and he was not about to let his only daughter become one of those victims. He was a very protective father of all his kids but as Jess was his only daughter, he felt the need to protect her more._

_The family arrived at the beach and Marie laid out the beach towels as the kids wasted no time in running toward the water once getting changed into their swim wear. They were having the time of their lives splashing water at each other and even their parents as they got to playing a game of volley ball after a while. There were boats sailing close to the shore which you had to pay on for a ride across the water and back again, Jess wanted to go on it and begged her father to let her on it._

"_Daddy, I wanna go on the boat.."_

"_Ask your mother sweetheart, she can accompany you"_

_Cliff replied to a then nine year old Jess._

"_But daddy I want you..and we can be like surfers in the waves"_

_She giggled._

"_You can't surf in the waves on a boat goofball"_

_Curtis teased to which Jess just stuck out her tongue at him. Curtis then chucked some sand at her which had gotten into her eye, making her cry out. Cliff sighed and clipped Curtis around the ear as Marie pulled Jess onto her lap to gently wash her eye with some water using a cotton ball._

"_Hold still sweetheart.."_

"_You're such a big baby"_

_Curtis teased again._

"_Curtis that's enough"_

_Marie scolded her eldest then looked at Cliff as he had put on his portable radio and began to sing along to Johnny Cash's Ring Of Fire…_

"_Why he fall into a burning ring of fire daddy?"_

_Jess asked innocently to which Cliff could only chuckle._

"_That's a very good question princess. Come on… let's go on that boat ride.."_

_Cliff said as Jess squealed with excitement and jumped into her fathers arms. Marie watched on proudly as she took some photos as they got onto the boat.._

* * *

Jess was so deeply embraced into the memory that she hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. Richard got out of the car and she could hear the door slamming which shook her out of the flashback. By that time she had also managed to fully loosen the knots in the rope that had bound her hands together. Now was the perfect opportunity to make her run for it, although they were nowhere near New Jersey but stranded out on a hillside. Horner had gotten a flat tyre as he drove over some glass from broken beer bottles that a few drunk teenagers had left on the road the night before. It was still raining but not as heavily as it was back in Manhattan.

She could see his shadow as he was about to open the door and be pulled out of the car by him, she was not about to let him take her anywhere else or let him hurt her again, she was getting out of there and getting back to Don.. She fumbled around as she lay flat on her back with her leg slightly up and ready to attack him as he opened the door. The door then opened and Richard was only met with Jess' boot to his face. He groaned as his hand flew to his face and stumbled back slightly. Jess quickly got out of the car and pulled the rope off her hands though Richard quickly got back on his feet and grabbed her then slammed her against the car. Not again, no way was he going to take her out again, this time she was the one that was going to win the fight.

"That was not very nice Jessie"

Horner said as he had her arms behind her back and pulled her head back by her hair. A loud gasp escaped her lips with the pain that riveted through her body, but pain or not, she was more than determined to make this the last time she would have to lay eyes on him.

"I am NOT going anywhere with you"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she struggled free from his grasp, soon elbowing him in the chin which sent him flying to the ground. Her body ached all over but she was nowhere near done yet.

"Yes you are! You're MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINNEE.."

Richard yelled out as his personality quickly changed, the anger in him coming out once again. He lunged toward her in a fit of rage. Luckily she had moved out of the way making him land on the car like a sumo wrestler. Jess stood firm on the ground as she kicked him in the stomach and winding him.

"That is for my mom.."

She kicked him again on the same spot only harder..

"THAT…is for the first time you assaulted me"

Her hormones were taking control of her now as well as her maternal instincts as she knew that if she didn't get away from him soon, she and her unborn child would be unlikely to survive and she couldn't, and wouldn't, do that to Don. She leaned down and grabbed Horner by the back of the head and slammed his head off the bonnet of the car..

"And THAT…. Is for shooting my fiancé…"

Richard had no fight left in him now though it didn't stop him from trying to fight back which only goaded Jess on even more. She kicked him one final time on the head, knocking him out cold but It wasn't enough to kill him, she made sure of that as she wanted him to rot in hell for what he had done.

"And that… is for…messing with Jessica Angell.."

She said In between pants of breath. She took a few moments to pull herself together. She left Rihard lying on the ground as she began to search through he car, hoping o find a cell phone so she could call Stella and let her know where to find her and find out how Don was doing..

"YES!..."

She squealed as she had found a cell phone in the glove compartment..

"No..no no noooo..DAMMIT!.."

She groaned. The battery on the phone was dead. She sighed and slammed the phone of the steering wheel a few times in frustration. She sat down on the chair and closed her eyes for a few moments and rested her had on her baby bump then opened her eyes again as she looked down at the bump.

"Mommy's gonna get you home safely… back to daddy… I promise.."

She said before getting back up and rumbling through the car once again in the hopes of finding a bottle of water and some sort of food. But nothing, only cigars and whiskey. She sighed once again and ran her hands through her soaking wet hair as it was still raining. She grabbed a flash light and held it in her mouth as she grabbed Horner and tied his hands to the steering wheel using the rope she had found in the glove compartment a few minutes earlier and tied it as tight as she could. She stood up and looked around her, wondering in which direction the bridge was as she knew if she could make it there then she would be able to stop someone and be one step closer to being with Don again. She took her best estimate and began walking off in that direction.

* * *

Dusk soon turned into dawn and the sun was beginning to rise. Jess was beginning to think that she had taken the wrong direction as she had yet to see any sign of the bridge. The batteries in the flash light had died out hours ago but she still managed to keep walking, taking a few short breaks. It felt as though she had been walking for days, her hunger was beginning to take its affect on her. She was deeply dehydrated as well as beyond exhausted but she knew she had to keep going, even if her body was about to give up on her… She dragged her feet the whole way, knowing that when someone spotted the car from the bolo that was put out, the CSI team would be called out and would follow the drag marks… she may have been exhausted but her mind was still working…

She walked along the muddy hillside. She was freezing as her clothes had been torn, she had mud scattered at the bottom of her already torn trousers. Her arm was aching and she felt as though her shoulder had been dislocated from the struggle with Horner. She kept her hand on her shoulder as she continued to walk along the hillside, singing "Ring of fire" as she did…

* * *

His eyes opened as the sunlight shone down onto his face. He cleared his throat and licked the still wet blood from his lips as it had flown down his ace from the wound in his forehead. She was gone. He let out a loud roar and frantically pulled at the ropes that bound his hands together around the steering wheel. He used his teeth to help him undo the knots. Once he was free, he rumbled through the car and found a tyre iron in the trunk. He looked around him, an evil laugh escaping his lips as he spotted the drag marks she had made. He kept a tight grip on the tyre iron and followed the boot prints, another evil laugh and a look of determination on his face…..

"You can't escape me Jessie…I'm coming for you. You can run… but you can't hide.."


End file.
